My new friend
by AnaXmaliaXD
Summary: Tobi faz uma nova amiga,descobrindo assim um sentimento do qual nunca tera, TobiXsaku, participação de toda a AKATSUKI, realidade pararela .
1. Chapter 1

**My new friend:**

Tobi entra correndo dentro de uma grande casa, e só para quando escorrega e cai de cara no chão.

**Tobi: **Tobi ta bem ... não quebrou nada n.n**- levanta se apoiando com uma das mãos no joelho.**

**Deidara**: Que pena... Pensei que tinha tido um traumatismo craniano..¬¬**- passando pela entrada da casa indo para sala.**

Tobi segue Deidara até a sala encontrando Pein, Konan, Sasori e Hidan sentados no sofá assistindo novela**.**

**Televisão:**

_Atriz:"Você sabe que não podemos ficar junto Maurício Matheus..."_

_Ator:" Por que não Geruza meu amor?"_

_Atriz:" Por que você é meu irmão!"_

_-música de fundo de descoberta seguido de música de suspense._

_Voz do interlocutor da novela: Como será que Maurício Matheus irá lhe dar com essa descoberta?Descubra no próximo capitulo de TODAS AS BOLAS DO MEU SACO!_

**HIDAN:** Mas que mer**! Foi essa**- apontando pra televisão.**

**Konan: **Eu não acredito que o Maurício Matheus era irmão da Geruza T-T**- limpando as lágrimas que lhe escorriam dos olhos.**

**Pein**: É ¬¬-** bocejando, esticando os braços em seguida.**

**Sasori: **Que novela horrível, como é que alguém vê isso...?o.o

**Deidara: **A novela já acabou!**- entrando na sala.-**Eu não acredito!

**Hidan: **Eu não acredito que fui obrigado a ver essa porcaria, tudo por causa dessa bicha loira e a favorita do metido a Deus aqui.-**apontando para Pein.**

**Konan: **Que é? Vai encarar?-** segurando um tamanco holandês de pau.**

**Deidara : **Gosto é que nem c* cada um tem o seu, como você mesmo diria.Ù.Ú

**Tobi: **E ai gente!^^

**Todos**: Cala a boca Tobi!

**Tobi: **Mas Tobi tem coisa importante pra dizer.T-T

**Hidan**: Até parece tudo o que você diz é um monte de me*** sem sentido.

**Sasori: **O lixo falando da lixeira. U.U

**Hidan: **Vai se f*** Peter Pan!

**Konan: **Será que não dá pra vocês ficarem sem brigar por um minuto?! Pein seu imprestável faz alguma coisa!

**Pein: **Eu não, eles que se matem...¬¬

**Konan: **Você é o pior chefe de família que eu já vi...¬¬

**Pein: **Eu também te amo xuxu...^^

**Tobi: **Mas Tobi quer falar uma coisa.T-T

**Todos: **Não queremos saber!

**Deidara: **Provavelmente vai ser mais alguma idiotice do tipo dizer que viu a nave espacial da XUXA .¬¬

**Tobi : **Quero dizer que Tobi fez uma nova amiga!\o/

**Konan: **Não vai me dizer que você esta conversando com seu dedo indicador de novo?o.o

**Tobi: **Não...-**escondendo a mão atrás das costas.**

**Sasori**: É um objeto inanimado que nem uma torradeira?¬¬

**Tobi**: Não**- balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.**

**Deidara: **Não são as vozes da sua cabeça?u.u

**Tobi: **Não elas já pararam de falar... cala a boca eu não quero ouvir voz..-**colocando as mãos nos ouvidos.**

**Todos:**-______-"**- mega gota em cima da cabeça.**

**Hidan: **Então fala logo quem é p****!

**Tobi: **O nome dela é Sakura.^^

**Pein: **Tobi as árvores também se encaixam na categoria de seres inanimados, vou ter que trocar você de quarto, esta passando tempo demais com o Zetsu. U.u** (N/A: Pein pensa que Tobi esta falando de uma cerejeira pelo nome Sakura significar vocês sabem o que e eu não preciso dizer o\/o)**

**Tobi: **Não, Sakura não é uma árvore ela é gente que nem Tobi u.u

**Deidara: **Então ela não é gente, deve ser algum tipo de extraterrestre que nem a XUXA.n.n

Todos caem na risada, com direito a rolar no sofá e ficar com dor nas tripas.

**Tobi:** ?

**Flashback ( para você entenderem com é que Tobi conheceu a extrat..... quer dizer garota):**

_Tobi passeava pelas ruas segurando uma grande casquinha de sorvete, mas devido a sua total falta de atenção acabou trombando com uma pobre coitada de uma árvore e deixando o sorvete cair, vendo que seu sorvete havia caído no chão e sem chance nenhuma de retorno começou a chorar ._

_**Tobi: **__O sorvete de Tobi caiu! __**- esperneando no chão.**_

_As pessoas passavam por ele sem dar importância achando tudo quilo estranho e desnecessário._

_**Pensamento geral do povo que passava:**__ Deste tamanho fazendo essa cena toda, aff , que coisa horrorosa..._

_**Tobi pensando (sim gente ele pensa**__): Eu realmente não sei por que estou fazendo isso, mas eu só queria que as pessoas parassem de me olhar feio... – __**sentindo um aperto no peito e uma vontade maior ainda de chorar.**_

_Mas uma garota parou e viu aquele garoto chorando, lhe comprou um sorvete no lugar do que havia se perdido, agachando ao lado de Tobi que ainda estava no chão entregou o sorvete. Não acreditara talvez seus olhos o tivessem enganando, algum estranho estava realmente sendo gentil com ele!_

_**Garota: **__Toma é seu, pode parar de chorar...- sorrindo de forma angelical._

_**Tobi:**__Obrigado, onee-san...- pegando o sorvete com certo receio._

_**Pensamento da garota:**__ Tadinho .... deve ter algum distúrbio mental... cadê os infelizes dos pais que não estão cuidando dele.¬¬_

_A garota se levantou estendendo a mão para Tobi, oferecendo como ajuda pra se levantar. Tobi sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e uma vontade de chorar, se não estivesse usando uma máscara talvez a garota veria o rubor no rosto dele._

_**Garota**_**:**_Você sabe o caminho de casa?__**- ainda sorrindo.**_

_**Tobi**__:Tobi saber...-encarando a linda garota que lhe sorria gentilmente._

_**Garota:**__Então seu nome é Tobi. Você quer que eu te acompanhe ate sua casa.?-__**pensando que talvez ele se perdesse no caminho.**_

_Tobi apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, a garota lhe ofereceu a mão para que a segurasse enquanto caminhavam, mas ele a recusou, caminharam até um bairro residencial até Tobi parar de caminhar._

_**Garota: **__O que foi?_

_**Tobi: **__Tobi quer saber o nome da onee-san__**.- olhando para o chão.**_

_**Garota**__: Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, mas você pode me chamar de Sakura-chan se quiser__**- pensando que gracinha era e que realmente ele tinha algum tipo de doença que o fazia agir como uma criança, não sentia medo e nem pena, apenas compaixão por ele. **_

_**Tobi:**__Obrigado Sakura-chan__**- Abraçando-a, Sakura retribuiu o abraço e lhe deu o nome do lugar onde trabalhava caso ele quisesse ir conversar.**_

**FIM DESSE FLAHBACK ENORME:**

Tobi não é bom em detalhes isso só foi para o leitor entender o que na verdade aconteceu, então vamos a explicação de Tobi para a AKATSUKI.

**Tobi: **Tobi tava tomando sorvete, mas árvore malvada entrou na frente de Tobi e fez sorvete cair da mão de Tobi , Tobi começou a chorar, mas garota boazinha pagou sorvete pra Tobi e disse que ia levar Tobi pra casa, Tobi foi com ela até perto de casa e ela deu o nome do lugar onde trabalha pra Tobi pra ele ir lá quando quiser conversar.^^

**Todos:**O.o!-**abismados .**

**Konan**: Em quanto tempo ele falou isso tudo?**- com os olhos arregalados.**

**Pein: **Em menos de 30 segundos.**- com os olhos também arregalados olhando pra seu reloógio de pulso.**

**Hidan: **Você não ta me dizendo que você fez a p**** de um escândalo no meio da rua e uma mulher te deu o endereço de onde trabalha?! Pu** que pa**** cara você é um gênio!**- falando com sinceridade e perseverança nos olhos.**

**Deidara: **No mínino ela deve ser feia, provavelmente ficou com dozinha dele.¬¬

**Sasori: **Falando assim parece até que você está com ciúmes**.- sorriso malicioso.**

**Deidara: **Eu estaria com ciúme se eu fosse gay, mas pela última vez eu já disse que EU NÃO SOU GAY, PO****!!!-**com enfasê na ultima oração.**

**Sasori: **Vocês não acham que essa Sakura pode ser um traveco e que talvez esteja querendo é outra coisa além de conversar com esse idiota?¬¬

**Pein: ... **Tobi como era a garota , ela tinha mãos grandes?

**Tobi: **Tobi não se lembra?o.o

**Pein: **Ta...-** com uma gota na cabeça- **Ela tinha voz meio estridente e fala sorvete assim?**(imitando um traveco falando sorvete).**

**Tobi:**Não , Sakura tinha voz de gente e não de maritaca.**- cruzando os braços.**

**Pein**: Vou considerar isso como um não- **com uma hiper gota na cabeça.**

**Hidan: **O peito dela era grande ou pequeno?n.n

**Konan**: O que o peito dela tem a ver com a história?¬¬

**Hidan**: Se ela tiver as t*** grandes e duras demais ela é um traveco.u.u

**Konan: **Você além de tarado é doente.¬¬

**Tobi: **Sakura não é vaca pra ter t*** , e Tobi não olhou pra os seios dela..**.(mentiroso ù.ú)**

**Deidara: **Minha vez de perguntar! Qual era a cor dos cabelos dela?

**Sasori: **E isso lá faz algum sentido?¬¬

**Deidara: **Se ela tiver o cabelo loiro quase branco e grande ou for morena com cabelo grande também, ela é um traveco oras**.u.u**

**Sasori: **Isso faz menos sentido ainda, se fosse assim você seria um traveco e nossa vizinha Ino também. U.u

**Tobi: **Sakura ter o cabelo rosa e cabelo dela ser curto** – estrapolando nos verbos de ligação nessa frase.**

**Sasori: **Vamos pra uma pergunta mais obvia. Tobi ela tinha essa bolinha que você tem na garganta, e que eu o Pein, o Deidara, o Hidan, o Kakuzu, o Kisame, O itachi e o Zetsu tem também?**- referindo-se ao pomo-de-Adão.**

**Tobi: **Tobi, não reparou no pescoço de sakura...

**Hidan: **Então o que você reparo car*****!

**Tobi: **Sakura tinha os olhos brilhantes que nem o do Kakuzu quando ele conta o dinheiro, os olhos dela eram da cor preferida do Zetsu, verde, o cabelo dela tinha o mesmo cheiro do xampu do Itachi e ela falava bonito que nem o Pein quando pede desculpas pra Konan.

**Konan: **Realmente eu não sei se você é burro ou é inocente mesmo.u.u

No final das contas ninguém a não ser Tobi sabia como era Sakura, os AKATSUKI tinham o receio de que fosse algum tipo de molestador ou que fosse fazer algum mal a Tobi, apesar deser chato e inconveniente fazia parte daquela estranha família mais do que tudo.

**Vamos ás explicações:**

**1º: **Tobi ainda tem a faixa de uns 21 anos nessa FIC.

**2º: **Todos os AKAtsukis são irmãos adotivos, foram adotados por um casal excêntrico.

**3º**: Convivem juntos desde crianças.

**4º: **Itachi foi abandonado pelos pais enquanto ao resto apenas os perdeu.

**5º**: Itachi e Tobi não são parentes nessa Fic, apenas irmãos de adoção.

**6º: **O casal que os adotou morreu, Pein ficou a cargo de tudo por ser o mais velho ( Kakuzu não é o mais velho nem Tobi), ele tem 25 anos.

**7** º: Konan e Pein **não** tem um caso amoroso, mas sim uma forte ligação ( você já viram irmãos se pegando, é incesto, além dos mais se fosse pra fazer os dois terem um caso teria que fazer quase todos terem um caso também então...esquece sorry, to com preguiça de fazer isso).

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Um dia se passa após a confissão de Tobi, mas todos da AKATASUKI acabaram por se esquecer.

-**barulho de água na cozinha**-

**Konan: **Você vai lavar isso daí.**- dizendo pra Deidara que ia colocar um copo sujo na pia enquanto lavava a louça.**

**Deidara: **Tá depois eu lavo...U.U**- colocando o prato na pia voltando a mesa-** mulherzinha estressada.

**Pein: **Não a irrite, você não ia lavar aquele copo mesmo**.- passando manteiga num pão.**

**Deidara: **Não vem com esse papo pra cima de mim não, eu sempre lavo as louças do jantar, que são ao piores e não reclamo.u.u

**Sasori: **Claro que não reclama, mas fica fazendo bolinha de sabão com o detergente...** –lendo o jornal.**

**Konan: O **que vocês estão fazendo ai sentados? Não tem que trabalhar não? Sua cambada de vagabundos!- **colocando as mãos na cintura.**

**Pein, Sasori e Deidara: **Ok...¬¬

Os três saem reclamando de que mal tomaram seu café.

**Konan: **Hidan sai logo dessa cama Ca*******! Vai chegar atrasado! Mas que inferno!**- se arrumando também pra ir trabalhar.**

**Hidan**: Calma Ca****! Eu tenho que terminar de fazer a oração aqui!-** ajoelha com as unidas fazendo uma oração-**Jashin-sama que tudo seja em seu nome nos dê força pra completar esse dia, e me arranje logo uma noiva descente e não essas pi****** que você tem aparecido ultimamente...Amém- **enfiando uma estatua de madeira de uns 15 cm num copo com água de cabeça pra baixo ( N/A: não sei qual é a oração que ele faz e nem o que diz depois de cada XD)**

**p.s: dizem que colocar a imagem de Santo Antonio de cabeça para baixo num copo com água atrai casamento.**

Todos haviam saído deixando a casa vazia, nosso protagonista também fora trabalhar, saira antes dos outros pra sua jornada de trabalho.

**Letreiro da loja:**

_**Loja de brinquedos e artigos infantis do Titio Orochi.**_

_**O que há de melhor para crianças.**_

_**Fechada (placa na porta)**_

**Dentro da loja:**

**Orochimaru: **Chegou cedo Tobi...- **olhando misteriosamente para ele.**

**Tobi: **Tobi chegou mais cedo para ir embora cedo...^^

**Kabuto**: Tobi-san você só trabalha seis horas, nem é uma jornada de trabalho normal meu filho...¬¬

**Orochimaru: **Tobi-chan eu deixo você sair mais cedo se você usar essa roupinha aqui-** Orochimaru mostra uma roupa de ursinho cor de rosa.**

**Tobi: **Tobi trabalha a jornada normal de trabalho**- se afastando de Orochimaru e Kabuto. **

**Orochimaru**: droga...-** olhando pra roupa cabisbaixo.**

**Aberto (placa da loja)**

Seis horas se passaram, eram 16:30, Tobi já estava dispensado do trabalho e longe do titio Orochi.Não voltou para casa como de costume e não foi ao trabalho de Itachi e Kisame no parque aquático, pegou um papel de seu bolso e foi até o endereço que estava nele, era o endereço de um hospital infantil, adentrou o hospital.

**Criança que estava numa maca: **Oi moço da mascara laranja!

**Tobi : **Oi menininho!^^

Crianças começaram a se aproximar de Tobi e sendo uma delas também, começou a brincar.

A enfermeira Haruno viu um pequeno amontoado de crianças rindo, achando aquilo estranhamente bom se aproximou afim de ver o que era, no meio das crianças havia uma pessoas de mascara laranja que brincava com elas.

**Sakura**: Tobi... é você?

**Tobi: **Sakura-chan!-** ainda brincando com as crianças.**

**Sakura: **Que bom que você veio!**- sorrindo como de costume.**

**Tobi: **Não sabia que sakura-chan era médica?**- ainda brincando com as crianças.**

**Sakura: **Não Tobi , eu sou apenas uma enfermeira**- Sakura estava cursando o segundo ano de enfermagem e conseguira um estágio neste hospital.**

Tobi e Sakura tiveram que levar as crianças de volta aos seus quarto, Sakura disse as crianças tinham que descansar e que amanhã poderiam brincar mais.

**Sakura: **Meu expediente já esta acabando se você quiser podemos ir embora juntos.

**Tobi**: Ta tudo bem pra Tobi.

Tobi a esperou até acabar seu turno, foram embora juntos, conversaram muito pelo caminho sobre coisas do local onde trabalhava e sobre suas famílias, Sakura vivia com sua mãe e seu pai e era filha única, mas sentia-se só as vezes por não ter irmãos.

**Tobi**: Tobi tem muitos irmãos, são 10 irmãos mais ele.

**Sakura**: Eu não queria ter irmãos, mas nem tantos assim um só estaria bom.

**Tobi:** Mas Sakura tem amigos então não deveria se sentir só, amigos são como irmãos sem ligações sanguineas.

Sakura para.

**Tobi: **o que foi Sakura-chan?

**Sakura: **Você disse algo muito bonito sabia?**- sorrindo- **amigos são como irmãos, então todos os meus amigos e você são minha família sem ligações sanguineas.

Seguiram os dois, chegaram em um ponto em que tiveram que se despedir um do outro, Sakura o abraça e diz que seria muito bom para as crianças do hospital que ele fosse lá mais vezes, foram assim quase todos os outros dias, Tobi era engraçado e divertia Sakura sempre com uma história sobre seu trabalho ou família e com suas trapalhadas , Sakura também era divertida contava sobre seus amigos estranhos com vicio por lamén e uma namorada super tímida, outro com narcolepsia e uma namorada rabugenta, um emo e sua namorada pervertida, o namorado de sua amiga palhaça que tinha o ego inflado e a sua amiga exibicionista vizinha de Tobi que tinha um namorado acima do peso.

Essas histórias aproximaram cada vez mais os dois.

**Na casa dos akatsukis ( vamos dizer que o sobrenome deles era esse):**

**itachi: **Alguém me diz por que aquele palhaço de máscara laranja não me encheu o saco no parque aquático?-**zapeando os canais.**

**Deidara: **Devia ta dando graças a Deus...¬¬-**olhando Itachi zapear os canais.**

**Sasori**: Mas ele me pediu doce ontem... u.u- **apenas sentado.**

**Deidara**: E daí, ele pedi doce pra todo mundo... -**pegando o controle das mãos de Itachi.**

**Sasori:**Não três sacos de 2 quilos cada...¬¬-**vendo Deidara e Itachi disputarem o contole do... contole.**

**Itachi: **o.o, e você deu...-**largando o controle.**

**Sasori: **Claro que eu dei, ele ficou me torrando a paciência enquanto estava trabalhando, eu daria até minha alma pra ver aquele estrupício longe**.**

Tobi entra em casa, sobe para seu quarto, toma um banho, troca de roupa e desce de novo indo para cozinha onde Konan fazia o jantar.

**Konan: **Tobi o que você vai querer de jantar?

**Tobi: **Sopa de letrinhas!\o/

**Deidara: **Não faz isso pelo amor e deus, se entrar mais palavras no vocabulário dele imagina a mer** que vai dar.-** entrando na cozinha.**

**Konan: **Deidara você está conversando demais com o Hidan, e hoje é o dia do Tobi escolher o jantar então não reclama loira do TCHAM.**- pegando um saco de macarrão de letrinhas no armário.**

**Pein: **Loira do TCHAM? Essa é nova**.- sentando na mesa da cozinha.**

**Deidara: **Muito engraçado, vindo de um cara que pega Am/Fm de tanto prego na cara..¬¬-**abrindo a geladeira afim de pegar algo pra beber.**

**Pein: **Economizo energia elétrica sendo meu próprio aparelho de radio...u.u

**Konan**: Ta bom chega, saiam da minha cozinha, eu vou chamá-los quando o rango estiver pronto..**.-**_**por que eles adotaram uma garota só e tantos homens?**_** Pensa konan com seus botões...**

Vão os três para sala itachi, Kisame , Hidan e Sasori estão vendo TV sentados no grande so fá, Tobi se senta numa poltrona ao lado do sofá,Deidara se senta num PUFF e Pein senta no sofá mesmo mandando os outros arredarem um pouco...

**Hidan**: p**** cara não cabe mais ninguém aqui!-**empurarando Sasori pro canto do sofá.**

**Pein: **Cala a boca, se você fechar um pouco essas pernas cabe sim, Kisame troca de lugar com o Deidara.

**Kisame: **Por quê?!

**Pein: **Por que você é muito grande e ocupa espaço, e o Deidara é menor e ocupa menos espaço, se situa...¬¬

Kisame troca de lugar com Deidara sentando no PuFF.

**Itachi**: Tobi você tem doce ai...

**Tobi: **Doce?

**Itachi**: Isso mesmo, qualquer com muito açúcar e que dá diabetes...

**Tobi**: Não, acabou tudo.^^

**Sasori**: Você comeu seis quilos de doce sozinho!O.o

**Itachi: **Nem me deu um!T_T

**Kisame**: Quebrou o recorde do EMO chefe, digo do Itachi.n.n'

**Itachi: **Kisame a gente se entende depois, mas antes duas palavras Tanque e piranhas.-**mostrando dois dedos.**

**Tobi: **Tobi deu tudo pras crianças do hospital.U.U

**Todos que estavam na sala: **O.o

**Deidara: **Que hospital? E que crianças são essas?

**Tobi: **Se-gre-do;D- **se levantando indo pra cozinha conversar com Konan.**

Uma nuvem de dúvidas paira em cima dos AKATSUKIS presentes na sala.

**Itachi: **O que aconteceu aqui?o.o

**Kisame: **Tobi fez algo altruísta e não ficamos sabendo?-**sntando no lugar de Tobi.**

**Pein: **Será que tem algo a ver com aquele traveco?

**Itachi : **Que traveco? Orochimaru? Eu não falei que ele não prestava...

**Pein: **Não esse traveco.

**Sasori: **Qual então?

**Deidara: **Você se refere a pessoa que ele veio falando que era amiguinha que pagou sorvete mês passado?

**Pein: E**sse daí mesmo!

**Itachi: **Não acho que um traveco tenha muito haver com hospitais ou crianças, a não ser o Michael Jackson, mas ele nem faz patê dessa Fic.¬¬

**Hidan**: Já to vendo que vai dar mer** .

**KonaN**:O RANGO TA PRONTO SEUS INÚTEIS!

**Pein**: Adoro quando ela fala assim** ^^-indo pra cozinha esquecendo totalmente do que estava falando e isso vale para os outros também. **

É sábado e Sakura diz para Tobi que vai apresentar seus amigos para ele.

**Naruto: **Sakua-chan como é que esse cara**- curioso.**

**Sakura: **Exótico...-** sem definições exatas do que seria Tobi.**

* * *

**O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DESSA NOVELA VOCÊ VERÁ:**

Tobi se divertindo no parque aquatico com Sakura, Naruto,Kakashi , Karin e Sasuke. \o/ WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Itachi enfiando Kisame num tanque com piranhas! EbaAAAAAAA!!!! :D

Mais, Deidara, Sasori,Zetsu, Hidan E Kakuzu fazendo participações especiais!! *¬*

Konan e Pein brigando!! YAAAATAHHHHH!!!!XD

E Mais Titio Orochi! BlERRRRGH!XP-** vaias.**

E finalmente um cena que realmente valha a Pena...

SÓ NO PROXIMO CAPITULO DESSA NOVE... xp-** pedrada no locutor.**

**telespectador:** Cala a boca!

**producão:** WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FINALMENTE ELE FICOU QUIETO!\o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke: **Exótico Sakura..?. isso lá define alguém..?U.U**- com o tom seco e frio de sempre.**

**Karin: **Se ela disse isso provavelmente ele não deve ser nada normal... que nem o Naruto...n.n**- agarrada no braço de Sasuke.**

**Nruto**: Hey! Eu sou normal!.. não sou Sakura-chan?**- olhando para Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Claro que é Naruto n.n**-"**_apesar de ás vezes não ter tanta certeza disso...¬¬"_

Tobi combinara o encontro com Sakura no parque aquático que era em conjunto com um Aquário ( centro de exibições de animas marinhos)

-Sakuuuuraaaa-chaaaaannnn!!!!

Grita um ser de máscara laranja que se aproximava do grupo.

**Sakura**: É ele!-** acenando para o ser que se aproximava.**

Um vórtice branco se forma entre os dois e a ação de ambos fica em câmera lenta..

**Tobi: **saaaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn.....-** em câmera lenta.**

**Sakura**: Tooooooooooooobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**- também em câmera lenta.**

**Naruto: **Por quê os dois estão em câmera lenta? O.o

**Karin: **Porque isso é uma cena de encontro , que nem aquelas de filme meloso..... Sasuke porque nunca tivemos uma cena assim?¬¬

**Sasuke: **Sei lá....¬¬

**Naruto: **Eu me lembro quando eu e a Hinata-chan tivemos essa cena também foi no início do nosso namoro...

**Karin: **Não pelo amor de Deus sem FlashBack!

**Tarde demais FlashBack NaruXhina:**

Era um dia de verão Hinata havia fugido de Naruto de novo, mas desta vez ele não ficou parado feito um abestalhado, pelo contrário saíra correndo atrás dela, nesse momento foi como se o mundo houvesse parado, seus movimentos e os de Hinata eram lentos, quando finalmente Naruto a alcançara tudo ficou silencioso, os olhos de Hinata marejados, Naruto com a respiração pesado segurando o pulso da mão esquerda de Hinata..

Palavras inaudíveis são sussurradas por Hinata que vira o rosto para o lado contrário ao de Naruto, em resposta Naruto puxa Hinata para perto de si, ela sente o peito nu de naruto contra seu rosto, o coração dele esta descompassado, Naruto leva uma das mãos ao queixo de Hinata forçando-a mira-lo umas das mãos contornando a cintura da garota, o rosto de ambos está muito próximo...

**Vendedor de sorvete**: OLHA O SORVETE AÊ!SORVETE DE LIMÃO!SORVETE DE CREME...

Hinata da um tapa na cara de Naruto e sai correndo e o mesmo vai atrás do sorveteiro com pedaço de porrete na mão...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

**Naruto: **Sorveteiro maldito, dei tanta porrada nele que ele ficou uma mês internado!-**com os olhos semi-cerrados.**

**Karin: **Espero que não tenha mais fashbacks nessa Fic Ù.Ú.

**Sasuke: **Mas esses dois são muito lerdos, já acabou o flashback e eles continuam correndo ao encontro um do outro...¬¬

**Sakura: T**ooooooooooobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**- finalmente chega ao seu encontro o abraçando.**

**Tobi: **Saaaaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!!** – abrançando Sakura dando uma pirueta com ela.**

**Karin: **Ta bom já chega vocês dois, vamô entrar logo na b***** desse parque!-**puxando Sasuke pra dentro do parque seguido por Naruto.**

**Tobi**:?

**Sakura:**o.o

Dentro do parque Sakura faz as devidas apresentações de Tobi aos seus amigos.

**Sakura: **Tobi esses são Naruto, o que é viciado em lamén**- apontando para Naruto- **Este é o Sasuke... não o chame de EMO que ele não gosta**- esta última cochichou no ouvido de Tobi- **e por último essa é Karin namora da do E... quero dizer SasukeXD

**Tobi: **Prazer em conhecê-los amigos da Sakura-chan!^^

**SAsuke**: É tanto faz...¬¬

**Karin: **É um prazer te conhecer também ^^-_"fala sério que tipo de gente usa uma máscara dessas?_ ¬¬"

**Naruto: **É um prazer te conhecer cara! Eu achei essa máscara sua mô massa onde eu arranjo uma?**-falando sério.**

**Tobi: **Essa mascara foi feita sob encomenda só pra Tobi, mas você pode encomendar uma também na loja do TITIO OROCHI!

**Karin: "**_Isso responde a minha pergunta...¬¬"_

**Sakura:** Eu também te apresentaria o meu Tio que por acaso é professor do ensino fundamental, mas pelo visto ele não vai...

**Kakashi**: Yo pessoal!^^-**chegando de surpresa.**

**Sakura:** Retiro o que eu disse, esse F**** da P**** que chegou atrasado de novo é o Kakashi-sensei .n.n

**Naruto:** Ele gosta de revista pornô Tobi....-**risada abafada.**

**Kakashi: **¬¬... isso é algum defeito?-**encarando Naruto.**

**Sasuke: **Só se você as lê na sala de aula ...¬¬

Kakashi e Sasuke se encaram podendo se ver até faíscas saindo de seus olhos.

**Sakura**: aff de novo..U.U

**Naruto: **Queria que a Hinata-chan estivesse aqui, mas ela me disse que estava ocupada com trabalhos da faculdade. T-T

Depois de Sakura ter batido na cabeça dos dois, discutido com Karin e mandado Naruto catar coquinho, puderam finalmente aproveitar os brinquedos, Karin e Sasuke foram andar de barquinho, Naruto,Kakashi ,Sakura e Tobi no Toboágua, nadaram se divertiram e encontraram com Karin e Sasuke para ir ao Aquário ver os peixes.

**No aquário:**

**Kisame: **Como assim sou eu que vou limpar o tanque das piranhas?!**- recamando com o chefe.**

**Chefe de Kisame: **Seu nome estava listado pra limpar o tanque das piranhas... agora vai trabalhar que tempo é dinheiro, e eu desconto do seu salário.Ù.Ú

**Kisame: **Itachi seu eu te pego....-**rangendo os dentes.**

**Itachi no viveiro dos pingüins: **Atchim!

**Treinador dos pingüins**: O que foi Itachi-san?o.o

**Itachi: **Nada...¬¬

**Kisame no tanque das piranhas: **Se vocês me morderem eu mordo vocês suas... piranhas (?)... não dá nem pra xingar vocês... eu vou colocar laxante na comida do Itachi assim ele vai ver o que é bom pra tosse...¬¬

**Chefe do Kisame: **Eu falei pra você limpar o tanque mas não precisava conversar com as piranhas também O.o

**Kisame: **Você é meu chefe, mas se você não calar a boca eu jogo você nesse tanque!

**Chefe do Kisame: **Não ta mais aqui quem falou**- saindo correndo morrendo de medo.**

No horário de almoço Kisame e Itachi comem juntos no refeitório dos funcionários.

**Itachi: **Sorvete, musse de chocolate, bolo gelado e refrigerante de cola, por favor** u.u- fazendo o pedido.**

**Atendente do refeitório: **Aqui senhor são 12,50 R$, de brinde com o refrigerante veio esse chaveiro em forma de boto^^**- entrega o pedido e o chaveiro.**

**Kisame**: Me vê uma salada de repolho, feijoada e suco de ameixa.**- fazendo o pedido.**

**Atendente do refeitório:** Aqui esta senhor e de brinde este anti-ácido, o senhor vai precisar ^^**- entregando o pedido e o anti-ácido.**

**Kisame: **Obrigado Haku-chan ;D-**dando em cima da atendente.**

**Atendente do refeitório que se chama Haku: **De nada :D-**dando em cima do cliente.**

Kisame se senta ao lado de Itachi no refeitório.

**Itachi: **Dando encima da atendente de novo Kisame?...¬¬

**Kisame**: Quem não arrisca não petisca, além do mais ela é uma sereia *-*

**Itachi: **Só sendo cega dos dois olhos mesmo pra gostar de você.¬¬

**Kisame**: E daí.... é mulher do mesmo jeito :D

**Iatchi**: Pega a primeira coisa que vê na frente** – resmungando como sempre.**

**Kisame**: XD**.-olhando para Haku.**

**Haku pensando: **"_ imagina um homem desse lá em casa, esse peitoral, esses bídeps...*¬*"_**olhando pra Kisame.**

**Itachi**: Meu Deus esse mundo ta perdido ..\o/

**Kisame: **Você só não desencalha por que não quer¬¬... Você não é gay ou é?o.o

**Itachi**: Kisame se você queria me irritar agora você conseguiu...¬¬... eu não sou gay só acho que se tem um monte de muié, me dando mole por que eu não posso me aproveitar disso?:D

**Kisame**: Por que isso é maldade?...-___-'

**Itachi: **Você ta vendo novela demais com a Konan...¬¬

TrIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!- **sinal do fim do almoço.**

**Tobi**: Obrigado Sakura-chan**!- segurando um urso de pelúcia em formato de um boto enorme nas mãos.**

**Sakura**: De nada...-** sorrindo com um ar de vitória.**

**Karin: **Como é que ela acertou dezessete vezes seguidas aquele troço?** – perguntando para Sasuke.**

**Sasuke**: Não sei... ¬¬

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan é um gênio no tiro ao alvo!\o/

**Kakashi: **Deve ser de tanto arremessar coisa nas nossas cabeças quando era criança ...

**Karin: **Que barulho é esse?**- falando de uma musiquinha que começa a tocar ao fundo.**

**Sasuke:** OUTRO FLASHBACK?! NÃO PELO AMOR DE CRISTO!

**Tobi**: Weeeeee!!! Adoro flashback...

**Kakashi Flashback infância de Sakura:**

**Kakashi: **Vem cá no titio vem..^^!

**Sakura criança**: iiiiiiiiiiirrrk**!- balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo se afastando de kakashi.**

**Kakashi**: Vem cá Saku-chan..^^

**Sakura criança: **não...¬¬

**Kakashi**: vem...^^

**Sakura criança**: Não....¬¬

**Kakashi**: Vem sua pestinha do cabelo rosa ...^^

**Sakura criança**: Eu já isse que não!-** pegando o bico e tacando, depois o sapato, a mamadeira , o chocalho e o carrinho de bebê...**

**Kakashi: **Mas meu Deus o que é isso!/o/**- saindo correndo enquanto Sakura tacava tudo o que via pelo chão na cara dele.**

**Fim desse estúpido fashback:**

**Sauke: **É isso explica absolutamente tudo ¬¬-** em tom de ironia.**

**Tobi: **Eu gostei de ver Sakura-chan criança ela era muito kawaii! :3

**Kakashi: **Isso mesmo ela era uma criança tão bonitinha mas nunca me deixou pega-la no colo...T-T**- chorando.**

**Naruto: **Não chore Kakashi ela também nunca me deixou fazer isso com ela u.u**-consolando Kakashi.**

**Sakura: **A situação é bem diferente seu pervertido..**- com uma veia estourando na testa.**

**Karin: **Chega não agüento mais tanta babação de ovo, Sakura nós vamos embora mais tarde eu te ligo pra gente conversar...**- puxando Sasuke pelo colarinho.**

**Sakura: **_**"**__você quis dizer pra chorar ao telefone por que o Sasuke é muito frio com você e toda aquela ladainha de que ele não te ama só quer te c****¬¬"_

**Kakashi**: Eu também vou embora, Naruto você pode vir comigo .-** puxando Naruto pelo colarinho também.**

**Naruto: **Mas.. por quê?....- **ainda sendo arrastado pelo colarinho.**

**Kakashi: **Você é bem burrinho mesmo..¬¬**- parando quando já estavam fora da vista de Sakura e Tobi- **Você gostaria de levar a Hinata para casa só você e ela ou acompanhado por mais alguém?

**Naruto**: Só eu e ela é obvio ^^

**Kakashi**: Agora se a Sakura fosse a Hinata e aquele garoto estranho você...

**Naruto: **Eu com certeza gostaria de ficar a sós com ela e poder levá-la até perto de casa como prova de que eu gosto dela**...- com uma voz profunda e apaixonada.**

**Kakashi: **Isso mesmo... a Hinata realmente foi um ótimo remédio pra sua ignorância..^^

De volta a Tobi e Sakura, diferente dos outros dias foi Tobi quem levou Sakura até perto de casa.

**Sakura**: Tobi você foi tão gentil me trazendo até perto de casa, mas eu me preocupo se não ficou muito longe para você ir daqui até a sua?...-** "**_se ele se perder a culpa vai ser toda minha T-T eu não quero isso, imagina o processo na justiça que eu vou entrar O.o."_

**Tobi:** Tudo bem Tobi pode ir sozinho pra casa-"_ eu não sou tão burro assim não minha filha!!!"_

**Sakura: **Claro, você não nenhum idiota me desculpe ^^, então até amanhã se você for visitar as crianças ^^- **o abraçando.**- _"eu sou tão idiota é claro que ele não vai se perder, o que é que eu estava pensando? Isso não vai ajudá-lo em nada u.u"_

**Tobi: **Sakura não se preocupe por Tobi ele sabe e cuidar sozinho**- com um tom triste na voz ao se afastar de Sakura.**

**Sakura**: Espera!-** Tobi para mas de costas para ela- **Obrigado, por ter vindo hoje e por ter vindo até aqui, você é uma pessoa muito boa e eu não quero que você pense o contrário disso!**- saindo correndo para casa morrendo de vergonha.**

**Pessoa que passava pra outra pessoas que passava: **snifff....sniff.... que garota mais gentil T-T..

**Outra pessoas que passava pra pessoa que passava: **se meu namorado fosse assim T-T**- as pessoas que passavam abraçam uma a outra chorando.**

**Tobi :-___-' - agora olhando pra o boto cor de rosa exagerado em sua mão- **boa pessoa...

**Na casa dos AKAS:**

**Pein: **Mas Konansinha querida como é que eu posso saber disso meu amor**?- falando manso.**

**Konan: **Ela estava pendurada no seu pescoço! Como você pode fazer isso comigo Pein depois de tudo que passamos juntos... TT__TT**- chorando compulsivamente.**

**Pein: **Mas era só uma chave Konan e o que isso tem haver com o nosso relacionamento, passamos todos os momentos juntos por que somos irmãs e vivemos na mesma casa mulher!O.o

**Konan: **Não grita comigo!-** ainda chorando- **Aquela era a chave que fazia conjunto com o coração que eu tenho, e você per deu ela**!- chorando ainda mais.**

**Pein**: Mas Konan você deu uma chave dessa pra todo mundo, aposto que todos eles perderam também e você só briga comigo.- **argumentando.**

**Konan**: Mentira! T-T

**Pein: **Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou perguntar pra todos aqueles bastardos se eles ainda tem a chave na **sua** frente, caso um deles tenha perdido eu me livro dessa e você pra de encher o meu saco, mas se por um milagre todos tiverem essa porcaria ainda, eu sou seu pode fazer o que quiser comigo...

**Konan: *¬*...**

**Pein**: Falei besteira... Konan acorda¬¬

**Konan: **Combinado ^^-** parando de chorar .**

A porta da frente se abre , o barulho de várias pessoas entrando podem ser ouvidos.

**Deidara: **Marfín é muito melhor!u.u

**Sasori: **Madeira, não precisa matar nenhum elefante pra isso.¬¬

**Kisame**: Haku é linda seu tarado insensível!Ù.Ú

**Itachi: **Agora eu to achando que você é quem é o vi**** dessa casa.¬¬

**Hidan: **Mais um ?! Eu vou ter que mudar de casa.¬¬

**Kakuzu**: Menos uma boca pra alimentar^^

**Hidan**: Vai tomar no c* Kakuzu!

**Deidara: **Mas vai ver se to na esquina Sasori!

**Pein**: Todo mundo calando a p***** da boca! Reunião geral na cozinha por favor. U.u

**Todos**: Hãmmmmmm???!

**Kakuzu: **Mas por que essa reunião, é pra discutir o orçamento da casa?-** sentado numas das cadeiras da mesa.**

**Pein**: Não...

**Deidara**: Não é por causa dos fogos de artifício lá no quintal? Ou é?

**Pein: **Que fogos?...¬¬

**Deidara: **Nada...^^

**Konan: **Não é por outra coisa, que não envolve, dinheiro, redecorar a casa, cultos religiosos à meia noite e muito menos festinhas.U.u

**Todos mesno Konan e Pein:** É PRA QUÊ ENTÃO?

**Pein: **Na verdade o motivo é muito ridículo, mas vamos lá ... quem se lembra daquela chave dourada que a Konan deu pra gente no Natal á 3 anos atrás...

**Todos: **Eu...

**Pein**: Quem ainda tem aquela porcaria?

**Todos**: Eu!

**Konan**: Viu U.u

**Pein: **Como assim todo mundo tem e ninguém perdeu aquele troço?!O.o

**Deidara: **Eu fiz um brinco com ela, é de ouro sabia?-** mostrando a orelha com o brinco.**

**Hidan**: Bichinha, roubou minha idéia, eu coloquei no meu chaveiro junto com o símbolo de Jashin-sama...**- mostrando o chaveiro.**

**Kakuzu: **Tá aqui na minha carteira, mas esse troço não é de ouro não!-** pegando a carteira de dentro do bolso.**

**Konan: **Mas é claro que não, só a do Deidara,do Itachi, do Hidan,do Kisame, do Pein,do Sasori, do Tobi e do Zetsu são de ouro, ou seja, de todos menos a sua..^^

**Kakuzu: -___-'.**

**Pein: **E a sua Sasori? Cadê?

**Sasori**: Ta aqui.¬¬**- mostrando a carteira também.**

**Itachi e Kisame**: As nossas estão aqui.**- mostrando as chaves junto aos crachás.**

**Pein: **Como é que vocês não perderam essas coisas?! Digo, vocês não são do tipo que guardam algo só por que te deram.u.u

**Todos**: Somos do tipo que tem medo da Konan...

**Pein: **Vocês não tem vergonha de dizer isso não?-_-

**Todos**: Não...

**Didara: **Eu vou ver televisão..**.- indo para sala e estar.**

**Kisame**: Eu vou pro meu quarto...¬¬

**Itachi**: Konan ainda tem sorvete..?

**Konan**: Na geladeira atrás da carne cozida do lado do iorgute**.- olhando fixamente pra Pein.**

Todos saíram da cozinha deixando Pein e Konan a sós.

**Pein: **Konan ainda faltam o Tobi e o Zetsu? Falando nisso cadê eles?-**tentando fugir.**

**Konan:**O Zetsu ligou pra nós semana passada falando que ainda estava na Amazônia com a equipe do IBAMA, o Tobi sempre some, mas eu sei que a chave do Zetsu esta com ele, porque antes de ir ele me disse que usaria como amuleto e a do Tobi esta no ursinho de pelúcia dele...

**Pein**: Konansinha vamos conversar...**n.n'**

**Konan**: De joelhos escravo, e é Konan-sama pra você tolo inútil que partiu meu coração T-T**- voltando a chorar.**

**Pein**: Konan não chora por favor... eu não preciso de um objeto bobo pra mostrar que gosto de você... você é minha irmã, minha irmãzinha e eu te amo**-abraçando-a **_–"espero que essa tática de novela mexicana funcione u.u"_

**Konan: **Pein..T-T**- chorando ,retornando o abraço.**

**Pein:"**_yaahooo! Funcionou^^ "_ Konan esquece disso...

**Konan:** Eu voupreparar o jantar.-**enxugando as lágrimas.**

**Deidara: **A novela começou! Konan!Itachio tira amão do controle!

**Konan:** Já vou!- **empurrando Pein que cai no chão.**

Pein vê Konan sair da cozinha com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios, se dirigindo a sala também.

Uma hora passada a confusão Tobi chega em casa, todos escutam o barulho da porta de entrada abrindo, fechando seguido de passos, era Tobi que carregava consigo um grande boto-cor-de-rosa de pelúcia nas mãos.

**Tobi**: Oi gente, tchau gente!**- indo para o quarto.**

**Konan: **Pare, se vire e fale.-**com um rolo de macarrão nas mãos.**

Tobi para ,se vira e fala.

**Tobi: **Falar o que?**- com uma interrogação medonha na cabeça.**

**Konan**: Onde estava? Com quem estava?** – batendo o pesinho no chão.**

**Tobi:** Tobi foi no trabalho do Itachi e do Kisame com Sakura-chan e os amigos dela :3

**Konan:** Sakura, mas quem é essa garota?

**Tobi:** Amiga de Tobi, Tobi falou dela, quer ver flashback?

**Konan:** Não! Deixa o flashback pra algo importante.^^

**Deidara:** Uau! Esse é o acessório mais gay que eu já vi!-**saindo da sala , apontando pra o Boto nas mãos de Tobi.**

**Konan:** O que você quer Deidara?

**Deidara:** Eu quero que você faça uma lasanha amanhã no jantar!:D

**Konan:** Eu não te falei que estamos de dieta nessa casa?!

**Deidara: **Mas você deixou o Itachi comer o sorvete que estava na geladeira?!

**Konan: **Aquilo não era sorvete, era gordura vegetal que o Kisame colocou dentro do pote e me deu 20,00 r$ pra falar pra ele que era sorvete.¬¬

**Deidara: **O.O! Cade minha câmera?**- correndo pra o quarto de Itachi.**

**Itachi: **Deidara sai daqui sua Barbie do Paraguai!

**Deidara: **Se misturar um amarelo com o verde da sua cara vai ficar igualzinho o Kisame:AZUL!-** saindo do quarto correndo.**

**Pein: **Mas que putaria é essa dentro de ....**- sendo acertado por um vaso de flores.**

**Itachi: **Foi mal aê...**.- voltando de fininho para o quarto.**

**Konan**: Tobi volta aqui, você acha que eu ia esquecer de você... de novo?u.u

**Tobi: **Tobi ia tomar banho u.u

**Konan: **Pode ir então, mas volte aqui pra conversar comigo e com o Pein.-** apontando para Pein que passava distraído limpando o sangue da testa.**

Depois dez minutos de banho depois,( colaborando com o planeta), Tobi encontra com todos na sala de reuniões ou cozinha...

**Hidan: **O que esse retardado fez dessa vez? Comeu pimenta achando que é bala vermelha?

**Tobi**: Mas Tobi nunca comeu pimenta ele não é tão imbecil assim. U.u

**Konan**: Não é tão imbecil, mas esquece de avisar aonde vai? Onde você foi?

**Tobi: **Tobi já te disse isso, quer ver o falashback?

**Todos: **NÃO!

**Pein: **Tem algo a ver com aquele traveco?

**Tobi**: Que traveco?... O que é um traveco?o.o

**Hidan: **Taveco é uma mulher que tem um p**** ao invés de ter uma p******* na parte de baixo.u.u

**Kakuzu: **Você deveria dar aulas de educação sexual pra ex-presidiários.¬¬

**Sasori: **Era Sakura o nome dela ou dele não era Tobi?

**Tobi: **Sim é sim^^

**Konan**: Ela te pediu pra fazer alguma coisa que você não quisesse fazer?

**Tobi: **Não...eu acho..

**Pein: **Ela te tocou... naquela parte...

**Tobi**: Qual parte?...o.o

**Todos menos Hidan e Tobi: **CALA A BOCA HIDAN!

**Hidan**: O que eu falei**?- realmente não entendendo.**

**Todos menos Hidan e Tobi: **MAS PENSOU!

**Itachi :**Tobi chega aqui**- cochichando no ouvido de Tobi. **

**Tobi: **Não, Sakura só abraça Tobi ela não faz esse tipo de coisa não ...

**Deidara :**Mas aquele acessório gay foi ela que te eu.- **se referindo ao Boto.**

**Tobi: **Sakura ganhou acertando o cara que cai na água.

**Kisame: **Mas precisa acertar dez vezes seguidas pra ganhar aquele troço, ela não roubou?

**Tobi: **Sakura acertou dezessete.U.u

**Konan**: Tobi você vai trazer essa garota aqui amanhã e fim de papo.U.U

**Sasori: **Mas se ela for um traveco?O.o

**Kakuzu: **A gente processa ele*-*-** barulho de caixa registradora no fundo.**

**DEidara**: Não é mais fácil dar queixa na polícia?u.u

**Hidan:** Qual é graça disso?

**Pein: **Nós só vamos mandar ele para de perseguir o Tobi e prontoU.u

**Konan: **Mas se caso ele continuar a perseguir o Tobi**?- preocupada.**

**Pein: **O Hidan e os outros tem liberdade total pra fazer o que quiser!n.n

**Sasori, Hidan,DEidara, Kisame e Itachi **: Yoshi!

**Tobi**: Não! Ninguém vai mexer com Sakura-chan!**- Tobi se levanta batendo com as mãos na mesa da cozinha antes de sair pisando forte.**

**Todos:**O.o!!!!

Konan vai atrás de Tobi em seu quarto.

**Konan:** Tobi,por favor posso entrar.**.- falando atrás da porta fechada.**

**Tobi**: Vai embora, Tobi não que falar com ninguém**...-afundando a cara no travesseiro.**

Konan entra no quarto e se senta na cama ao lado de Tobi.

**Konan: **Tobi, nos desculpe não quisemos magoá-lo, parece que essa garota é muito importante pra você não é?**- olhando pra Tobi que estava com a cara enfiado no travesseiro- **só queremos que a traga aqui para conhecer-la, esquece aquele papo de trans-sexual, era só brincadeira, nós só queremos ver quem é essa pessoa que se acercou tanto de você.

**Tobi: **Tudo bem Tobi trás Sakura aqui. VOCÊS ESCUTARAM AÍ ATRÁS DA PORTA?!TOBI TRAS AMIGA DELE AQUI!

**Povo atrás da porta: **O.o!-** um caindo em cima do outro de tanto susto.**

**Povo atrás da porta: **Sai de cima de mim p****..

Sai você...

Ai me olho!

**Ainda naquele dia...**

_Barulho de telefone tocando ao fundo..._

**Sakura**: Alô?

_-Sakura T-T- chorando._

**Sakura: **O que houve Karin? Por que você esta chorando? –"_ ninguém merece ¬¬"_

_-É o Sasuke, a gente acabou de chegar em casa você acredita que ele entrou em casa e me esqueceu do lado de fora?T-T_

**Sakura: **Karin você não sabe... quem sabe ele pensou que você já estivesse entrado?

_-: o.o.. pode ter sido isso, mas quando eu fui falar isso com ele, o canalha nem olhou nos meus olhos! T-T_

**Sakura**:...¬¬... Karin se ele estivesse vendo televisão é bem provável que ele não ia olhar pra você...

_-o.o... é verdade... mas Sakur...._

**Sakura: **Passa o telefone pra ele ...**- quase quebrando o telefone.**

Vozes ao fundo...

_- Sakura quer falar com você T-T_**- choro.**

_- Tá ... ¬¬- pegando o telefone sem fio._

_-Fala Sakura... ¬¬_

**Sakura: **Sasuke vai na padaria do lado da sua casa e compra uma bomba e chocolate pra sua namorada, se não eu compro uma bomba de verdade e taco na casa de vocês dois....^^

_-Tá, tanto faz, mas Sakura..._

**Sakura : **O que... ?¬¬

_- É sobre aquela coisa que você nos apresentou hoje..._

**Sakura: **Ele tem nome...Qual o problema?o.o

_-Esquece .... a Karin ameaçando se matar de novo eu vou ter que desligar..._

**Sakura: **Mal educado desligou na minha cara...

* * *

**Olá gente! gracinha- baixou a Hebe.**

**Mais um cápitulo dessa FANFIC destinada ao Amor....**

**E é claro piadinhas muito das sem graça...**

**Mas amanhã talvez tenha um novo cap... enquanto a minha outra FIC/PARÓDIA só na sexta....**

**cambio e desligo...XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Ficou combinando então que Sakura iria visitá-los no domingo, um dia em que todos estariam em casa para interrogá-la ou conversar. Na segunda-feira Tobi informa á Sakura o que sua família havia decidido e a história do transexual também ...

**Sakura**: Trans-sexual...-** falando entre os dentes **_- "se eu pego o__filho da mãe ,mato!"_

**Tobi: **Sakura... –chan.. meu.. pescoço...Xp

**Sakura:**Desculpa..n.n'_-_**soltando o pescoço de Tobi.**

Pularemos toda a semana ( que foi muito chata) e iremos direto pro domingo, Tobi foi buscar Sakura em casa, Sakura usava um vestido azul com flores brancas que realçava seus olhos, tamancos com tiras brancas e uma bolsa da mesma cor.

Ao chegarem no casarão dos AKATSUKIS Tobi e Sakura escutaram uma música infernal vindo de dentro da casa, bateram a capainha mas a música era alta demais pra que pudesse ser escutada ...

**Tobi: **Sakura-chan fica aqui, Tobi vai tentar entrar pelos fundos... – **deixa a garota na frente da casa sozinha,uma péssima idéia.**

**Dentro da casa:**

_"We got a fucked up reason to live  
Who really gives a fuck?  
We're gonna wake up hate  
We're gonna fuck you up  
I wanna break everything  
I wanna make it sting  
We're gonna wake up hate  
We're gonna wake it up  
You gotta get it straight  
We're gonna give it up  
We're gonna wake up hate  
We're gonna fuck you up  
I wanna break everything  
I wanna make it sting  
We're gonna wake up hate  
We're gunna wake it up..."  
_

Na sala estavam Hidan e Deidara (?)...

**Kakuzu: **Nem um surdo agüenta isso!**- descendo as escadas indo pra sala**- Mas que..... Deidara o que você esta fazendo aí? O.o

**Deidara**: O que você disse?!

**Musica ao fundo:**

_"I've had to suffer  
I cannot wait for more  
No loving and no praying  
All my hate is for the taking..."  
_

**Hidan junto com a música, pulando em cima do sofá pro chão:**

_"We got a fucked up reason to live  
Who really gives a fuck?  
We're gonna wake up hate  
We're gonna fuck you up  
I wanna break everything  
I wanna make it sting  
We're gonna wake up hate  
We're gonna wake it up  
You gotta get it straight...."  
_

**Kakuzu:** Espera um pouco..- **abaixando o volume da música.**

**Hidan:** Mas que m***** Kakuzu! Por que você abaixou?Û.U

**Kakuzu**: Eu não tenho que te lembrar que quase fomos processados pela essa sua música... duas vezes... você não paga meus honorários.

**Hidan: **Mas quase já fomos processados por um monte de coisa ... e você é meu irmão, tem que fazer isso de graça mesmo-**voltando a aumentar o volume.**

**Kakuzu:**Mas isso não importa... Deidara o que faz aqui**?- abaixando o volume e mudando de assunto.**

**Deidara: **Eu moro aqui...¬¬- **apenas com os braços cruzados.**

**Kakuzu**: Deixa eu reformular a pergunta... o que você faz nessa sala escutando essa barulheira?-**desligando o aparelho.**

**Hidan: **Que *****,*** **********,*** **********,**** *********,********,**********, não se pode nem escutar música.**-sentando no sofá.**

**Deidara**: Qual o problema? ¬¬-**ainda de braços cruzados falando para Kakuzu.**

**Kakuzu: **Acho que entrei numa realidade alternativa... pensei que você gostasse de sei lá... Britney, Beyoncé esse tipo de coisa...**- com os olhos arregalados sem entender nada.**

**Deidara: **Nada, quem gosta disso é a Konan u.u, mas o Hidan disse que depois dessa música iria me deixar escutar Blondie...

**Kakuzu:**E você acreditou?¬¬

**Deidara: **Claro que não... u.u

**Kakuzu**: Então o que você está fazendo aqui?¬¬

**Deidara puxando Kakuzu prum canto**: Eu ia dar uma porretada na cabeça dele com isso daqui-** mostrando uma panela de pressão.**

**Hidan: **O quê?!Tá maluco cara**?!- escutando com sua audição aguçada. **

**Deidara**:Isso não dói tanto assim... agora fica paradinho aí vai levar só alguns segundos...-**preparando pra dar a porretada.**

**Kakuzu: **Certo os dois podem parar eu não vou gastar gasolina levando ninguém pro hospital público ... qual de vocês dois sabem onde estão a Konan e o 'Abençoado' do Pein...?

**Deidara**: Saíram pra fazer compras... eu acho**.-largando a panela no chão.**

**Kakuzu**: Hidan, não ouse colocar essa p***** pra tocar de novo, isso pra você também -**se dirigindo a Deidara**- eu vou ver se o Pain e Konan estão esperando que alguém abra a porta.

**Deidara**: Eles não tem a chave da casa não?-** perguntando pra Kakuzu.**

**Kakuzu: **Não desde que alguém as derreteu num acidente pirotécnico.-**olhando de esquina para Deidara.**

Kakuzu vai até a porta ver se Konan e Pein estão esperando, mas ao abrir vê apenas uma garota de vestido azul na porta.

**Kakuzu: **Desculpe, mas não estamos interessados em comprar biscoitos... nem em fazer doações.¬¬

**Sakura: **.... hã?

**Kakuzu:**Pode ir agora.¬¬

**Hidan: **P**** Kakuzu de novo, não custa nada comprar uma caixa de biscoito**- falando para as costas de Kakuzu.**

**Deidara: **Ele sempre faz isso com as pobres criancinhas por isso elas não vem mais nem no dia das bruxas.**- saindo da sala .**

**Hidan: **Sai da frente Kakazu deixa que eu falo com ela..-** empurrando Kakuzu , mas para e fica encarando a garota na sua frente.**

**Deidara: **O que foi, por que você parou aí ?Não vai comprar o biscoito não?

**Kakuzu: -_-...- saindo da porta dando espaço pra Deidara passar.**

**Hidan**: Você não é uma escoteira...-** apontando para Sakura.**

**Sakura**: Errr... não..-** sem graça**." _Tobi cadê você seu filho da mãe"._

**Enquanto isso:**

**Tobi**: Mas Itachi, Tobi tem que abrir porta da frente T-T

**Itachi**: Não até nos ajudar a limpar isso daqui...

**Kisame: **Mas por que estamos limpando isso daqui, além disso pra quê nós temos que adubar? ...-**segurando um saco de estrume.... eca XP**

**Itachi**: Porque a Konan mandou e todas as tarefas do Zetsu foram repassadas para nós, você não leu aquela folha que ela entregou, o cartás no seu quarto e no quadro de avisos que fica pregado ao lado da tevê na sala?

**Kisame: **Não...o.o

**Itachi**: Imaginei.¬¬

**Tobi**: Tobi ta indo abrir porta...

**Kisame e Itachi:**VOLTA AQUI TOBI!

**De volta a porta de entrada:**

**Deidara**: Como assim não é escoteira?-** empurrando Hidan- ...?- também ficando abestalhado.**

**Hidan: **Mas e aí gatinha, qual o nome da sua graça?-** empurrando Deidara, escorando na parede dando um sorriso sexy.**

**Sakura**: -____-'-_ "Que cafona,mas até que ele bonitinho..... *-*"_

Para sorte de Sakura, Pein e Konan finalmente chegam em casa.

**Konan**: Eu não acredito que o Hidan esta assediando outra garota... eu não vou pagar a fiança dele outra vez se ele for preso!-**apontando pra porta do casarão.**

**Pein: u**.u, vamos lá descascar esse abacaxi... to cansado de ser processado.-**suspirando.**

Os dois se aproximam da entrada da casa.

**Pein: **O que está acontecendo aqui? Ele está te assediando**?- pergunta para Sakura.**

**Hidan: **Eu não estava assediando ela, só perguntei o nome... qual o problema?U.U-** olhando nos olhos de Sakura.**

**Pein**: É para mim parece perfeitamente normal, qual é o seu nome gracinha?-**dando em cima.**

**Konan: **Pein, você não esta ajudando, ta assustando mais ainda a garota, querida o que você veio fazer aqui?

**Sakura **: É que eu_...-" Tô no paraíso senhor!\o/"-_**com um monte de anjinhos ao redor tocando corneta, na mente de Sakura.**

**Deidara**: Ela não é escoteira só pode ter vindo aqui pedir algum tipo de doação pra algum asilo, ou algo do tipo... mas e aí qual é o seu nome minha flor?**;D- dando em cima também.**

**Konan**: Vamos para com essa palhaçada, agora vocês estão me assustando...principalmente você Deidara.¬¬

**Sakura**: Se vocês me dão licença eu volto uma outra hora e ....-**" **_trago champanhe_**."-dando alguns passos para trás.**

**Hidan: **Não espera aí, fala pra gente o que você quer, ninguém bate na porta da casa de outra pessoa sem um motivo...**- outro sorriso sexy.**

**Sakura**: _"Esse cara só pode fazer propaganda de pasta de dente.¬¬"_

Sakura pensou que as coisas não podiam estar pior ou melhor, estava cercada por pessoas estranhas e bonitas que achavam que era uma escoteira ou algo do tipo, eis que...

**Tobi: **Sakura-chan!

Todos se viram, Tobi vinha correndo em direção a eles seguido de Itachi e Kisame que pareciam furiosos.

**Itachi: **Volta aqui infeliz!-** com uma pá na mão.**

**Kisame: **Volta aqui vocês dois! Eu não sou burro de carga pra fazer tudo sozinho!

**Povo que estava na ponta:-_______-'**

Tobi corre para o lado de Sakura, escondendo atrás da mesma, Konan se põe na frente de Sakura e faz com a mão um sinal indicando pare, Itachi e Kisame que vinham logo atrás param.

**Konan: **Parando aí os dois, Itachi larga essa pá.¬¬

**Itachi: **Tá... ¬¬-** largando a pá a contra gosto.**

**Konan: **Todo mundo pra cozinha, Pein vai lá pra cima e acorda aquele preguiçoso imprestável do Sasori que deve ainda estar dormindo, Tobi leve sua amiga pra dentro também.

**Todos menos Konan, Tobi e Sakura: **AMIGA!

Parece que os AKATSUKIS sofrem de amnésia conjunta, por que todos menos Konan e Tobi haviam se esquecido da visita da garota....

**Na cozinha.**

**Kakuzu: **Então você é tal de Sakura... se precisar de um advogado ligue pra mim-** dando um cartão com o nome e o número de um escritório de advocacia.**

**Konan: **Kakuzu ela não precisa de um advogado,ninguém aqui vai processá-la, mas Sakura quais são suas intenções com meu irmão? U.U

**Sakura: **Hã...?

**Deidara: **Não liga não, só queremos saber se você esta se aproveitando da burrice dele...?-"_Mas se você quiser se aproveitar de mim não tem problema nenhum *-*"(?)_

**Sakura**: Hã?!

O som estridente de uma voz que vinha de cima atrapalha o interrogatório.

**Pein: **ACORDA LOGO!TEMOS VISITA**!-batendo duas tampas de panelas,uma na outra.**

**Sasori: **Mas que saco Pein! Sai daqui ! Me deixa dormir!-**se revirando na cama.**

**Pein**: Ninguém mandou ficar até altas horas da noite brincando de boneca!Sai logo daaí!-**puxando as pernas de Sasori que se agarra na cabeceira da cama. **

**Konan: **Finja que não escutou isso...-** falando para Sakura.**

**Slam! –barulho de algo se quebrando seguido de algo caindo duramente no chão.**

**Pein: **Olha o que você fez animal! Quebrou a P*****da cama !

**Sasori: Fo****** ! **

**Konan: **E isso também..u.u

**Sakura: -___-'**

Depois de alguns minutos Pein e Sasori descem as escadas.

**Sasori: **Me acordando por causa disso...-**esfregando os olhos com o cabelo todo desgrenhado.**

**Pein: **Fala isso pra Konan....u.u**-entrando na cozinha junto a Sasori.**

**Sasori: **É esse que é o traveco amigo do Tobi?-** apontando para Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Eu não sou um travesti....**- contendo a vontade de espancar o ruivo que aparecera.**

**Pein: **Claro que não, ela se parece com algum traveco que você tenha visto?U.u

**Sasori: **¬¬... não_-" É mais bonito *-*'- __**até ele..-__-**_

**Tobi: **Tobi disse que Sakura-chan era gente... u.u

**Pein: **Nos desculpe Sakura-san, mas sendo desmiolado como ele só, imaginamos as piores coisas sobre você...-** pegando na mão de Sakura, usando seu charme de galã de novela mexicana.**

**Itachi: **Vocês acharam que ela ia abusar dele, ta mais fácil o Deidara abusar dela...

Itachi estava certo Deidara estava com a mesma cara do Ero-sennin.

**Kisame: **Itachi pensei que você fosse mais sutil... ¬¬

**Itachi: **Não quando me fazem comer gordura vegetal...¬¬-**Itachi está irritado até hoje, ainda mais por ter sido obrigado a trabalhar o dobro do que o de costume.**

**Konan**: Gente vamos parar com isso, se não ela vai pensar que somos um bando de loucos...-** dando um soco na cabeça de Pein forçando-o a largar a mão de Sakura.**

**Pein:** Konan meu bem eu acho que já é tarde demais.-**sentando ao lado de Konan tocando o galo que havia se formado.**

**Konan**: Sakura-san, você estuda, trabalha, tem pais, é viciada?

**Pein: **Você esqueceu de perguntar qual é o número da conta no banco dela.¬¬

**Kakuzu: **Se ela quiser dizer....-**com um bloquinho de notas na mão.**

**Sakura: **Tudo bem, eu trabalho num hospital infantil, moro com meus pais que ainda estão vivos e não tenho vícios, mas não vou dar o número da minha conta ¬¬

**Silencio.**

**Hidan**: Você ainda é virgem**?-pergunta discretíssima.**

Todos caem de suas cadeiras com as perninhas pro alto.

**Konan: **Hidan ! Isso não é da nossa conta! Você ainda é virgem?-**levando junto aos outros.**

**Sakura: **Que espécie de pergunta é essa?!-** com o rosto vermelho como pimentão.**

**Tobi: **Sakura-chan ainda é virgem...**.?- ele realmente perguntou isso(?)**

**Sakura: **Eu não vou responder isso**!- virando o rosto para não encarar as pessoas na sua frente.**

A expressão dos AKATSUKIS (menos Konan e Tobi) eram indecifráveis.

**Pein: **É uma pergunta muito indiscreta mesmo...

**Konan:**Pein por que o seu nariz esta sangrando?¬¬

**Pein: **Ca-ham!- **limpando a hemorragia.**

Uma voz de fora interrompe novamente a conversa.

-_FAMÍLIA CHEGUEI! AGORA ABRAM A PORTA PRA EU ENTRAR!_

_

* * *

_

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMOA CAPITULO...

**sinceramente eu não sei se essa capitulo ficou bom.... mas isso não importa compenso no próximo..**

**eu achei que não iria fazer nenhum casal com os AKATSUKIS mas parece que não sou muito firme em minhas decisões então eaqueçam tudo o que eu disse antes...:D**

**no proximo epsódio o fim dessa conversa e o começo de uma nova fase agora vou ter aumentar o trequinho lá dos K,M,T... **

**A propósito a música lá do Hidan e a do Korn-all my hate, se quiserem baixar ela vão com fé é muito legal!**

**Beijo Genteh!\o/**


	5. Chapter 5

_-FAMÍLIA CHEGUEI! AGORA ABRAM A PORTA PRA EU ENTRAR!_

De quem poderia ser esta voz vinda de fora? Se perguntaram os AKATSUKIS , por pura sorte ou qualquer outra coisa que seja Sakura sentia-se aliviada, estava envergonhada e acuada com tais perguntas.

Sakura e Tobi continuaram na sala de reuniões ou cozinha- **como preferir-** enquanto o resto dos AKATSUKIS foram até a porta da frente ver qual o individuo escandaloso que os chamara.

**Konan**: Zetsu !-** Pulando em cima do homem de camisas verde e calça jeans.**

**Zetsu**: Espera um pouco Konan que eu estou um pouco cansado**- colocando a mala que carregava no chão, retribuindo o abraço de Konan logo em seguida.**

**Deidara: **Zetsu? Onde é que você estava?O.o

**Itachi**: Ele tinha saído?o.o

**Kisame: **Ele ainda mora com a gente?

**Kakuzu: **Trouxe presente?:D

**Konan: **Por Deus, se ele estivesse morto vocês nem iriam ter se dado conta** – ainda pendurada no pescoço de Zetsu.**

**Pein: **Zetsu amigão que bom ver você** – tirando Konan do cangote de Zetsu- **mas então como é que foi na Amazônia?

A expressão de Zetsu mudou de alegre, para vaga e sombria no mesmo instante, uma aura de melancolia e desespero formou em seus olhos não se via nada além de trevas naquele olhar.

**Zetsu**: Foi... legal!**- voltando a expressão normal- **trabalhei numa reserva indígena e conheci seus costumes e até fiz um novo amigo ... venha cá Gerivaldo .**- uma ave que até no momento estava pousada em uma árvore pousa no braço estendido de Zetsu.**

**Papagaio/Gerivaldo: **Oi!

**Hidan: **Mas esse bicho fala?!

**Sasori: **Não sua besta esse bicho só imita o que você fala ...

**Papagaio: **Sua besta, sua besta!

**Hidan**: Isso não é justo por que eu não posso então ter minhas galinhas da Angola?!

**Pein: **Pra você degolar as pobres coitadas, fazer um circulo com o sangue com delas e ficar até uma hora da manhã cantando pelado, nem pra deixar a Konan fazer uma canja com elas?

**Hidan**: O que tem?

**Pein: **Não ...

**Kakuzu**: Se o Zetsu cuidar desse bicho feio não tem problema ...

**Deidara**: Por mim tudo bem ...

**Konan**: Tudo bem o seu papagaio fica, alguma objeção?

**Todos: **Não.. u.u

**Zetsu: **Vamos entrar Gerivaldo ...

**Papagaio: Vamos entrar sua besta!  
**

Zetsu vai até a sala e se joga no sofá seguido de Gerivaldo e os outros que se acomodam em seus lugares habituais.

**Konan: **Zetsu eu tenho alguém pra te apresentar** – indo até a cozinha.**

Sentado a mesa da cozinha só estava Tobi olhando pra a porta que dava pra o lado de fora da casa em direção a rua.

**Konan: **Tobi onde foi a sua amiga?

**Tobi**: Foi embora...

**Konan: **Como assim?

**Tobi: **Uai!-** baixo um mineiro - **Se levantou foi até porta, abriu e saiu ...

**Konan: **Digo por que razão ela se foi?

**Tobi: **Sakura-chan disse que tinha coisas importantes para fazer ...

**Konan**: ???

Sakura fora embora no momento de distração dos AKATSUKIS dissera a Tobi que haveria de preparar alguns trabalhos da faculdade, uma obvia mentira mas Tobi a deixara ir sabia que sua família podia ser muito inconveniente, se sentiu muito aliviado ao vê-la passar por aquela porta, não estava suportando os olhares que seus irmãos (exceto Konan) a lançavam.

Konan volta a sala um pouco confusa mas ainda eufórica com a chegada de um de seus amados irmãos.

**Zetsu: **Mas cadê a pessoa que você ia me apresentar?

**Konan: **Ela foi embora ...

**Itachi**: Deidara é sua culpa ...¬¬

**Deidara: **Por quê?o.o

**Sasori: **Você parecia que ia estrupar a garota, isso também vale pro Hidan .

**Hidan: **... é verdade ...

**Kisame**: Isso foi um choque eu não sabia que o Deidara cortava pra ambos os lados, pensei que ele pendia só pra um...

**Deidara**: Eu não sou bi-sexual sou hetero seu filhote de cruz credo.

**Konan**: Chega vamos ser civilizados uma vez na vida ... deve ter sido por isso que a menina foi embora .. ficou apavorada.

**Zetsu**: Mas quem é essa garota?

**Pein: **O nome dela é Sakura-chan ela tem o cabelo rosinha e é amiga do Tobi...

**Zetsu**: Amiga do Tobi? Ele tem amigos que não são seres inanimados?

**Hidan**: ô se tem, ela é a noiva que pedi a Jashin-sama.

**Itachi: **Ela não é lá grandes coisas não, parece uma criança ...

**Sasori**: Isso vem de um cara que ficou mais suado que um gordo fazendo ginástica só de ouvir a garota dizer que é virgem.

**Itachi: **Você também ficou.

**Sasori: **Não é todo dia que se vê uma garota daquela idade que ainda não D**.

**Konan: **Ela nem falou se era ou não...

**Kakuzu**: Tava estampado na cara dela ...

Depois de uma longa noite de conversa entre os AKATSUKIS todos foram dormir, no outro dia haveria uma jornada de trabalho pela frente.

**Sakura: **Eu parecia uma cabra no meio de uma jaula de leões famintos!

**Ino: **Testuda você realizou o desejo de todas as garotas aqui do bairro, conhecer a casa dos AKAS e fica reclamando.

**Sakura**: Isso não foi muito legal, eu podia jurar que estava nua pelo jeito que eles me olhavam.

**Ino**: Quem dera eu ...*-*-** suspirando.**

**Sakura: **Se o Chouji te escuta falando estas coisas ele te esgana ...

**Ino: **Esgana nada ...

**Sakura**: Ino eu tenho que ir, tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer hoje, aqueles caras pensam que estagiário é escravo, tchau!**- despedindo-se da loira ao descer do ônibus.**

Sakura havia sido encarregada da ala recreativa do hospital infantil, apesar de viver de doações qualquer coisa que fosse quebrada teria que ser reposta pelos pais dos pacientes, um garoto de mais ou menos 5 anos de idade havia quebrado um trenzinho de madeira daqueles que dificilmente se encontra por ai, a agonia e os lamentos do garoto fizeram com que Sakura arcasse com a culpa e as despesas, nunca pensara que tinha um coração tão mole.

**Sakura: **Loja de brinquedos e artigos artesanais: VELHOS TEMPOS, deve ser aqui já fui em três lojas e não encontrei espero que nessa tenha."S_enão a minha superior acaba comigo! Odeio aquela mulher! Tsunade-sensei que saudade T-T!"_

A loja era diferente de todas que já havia entrado a procura do brinquedo, um verdadeiro túnel do tempo, a tecnologia não existia naquele lugar somente brinquedos dos quais ouvira nas história sobre a infância de seus pais, Sakura ficou alguns instantes perdida no tempo, podia ver seus pais brincando com aqueles objetos, não notou uma velha mulher se aproximar ...

**Senhora: **Se interessou por alguma coisa?

**Sakura: **Ah!**- se afastando um pouco- **desculpe, acho que me perdi em meus pensamentos ...

**Senhora: **Não se preocupe ás vezes eu também me perco em meus pensamentos quando olho para eles ...

**Sakura: **Nos fazem lembrar de um passado do qual achei que estava perdido ...

**Senhora: **Não os perdemos, apenas nos esquecemos ...

**-**_Chega desse papo meloso véia , vai comprar alguma coisa ou vai ficar parada aique nem estátua?_

**Senhora: **Mais respeito com o cliente e comigo, garoto mal educado-**dando uma bengalada na cabeça o atendente ruivo.**

Sakura se vira para ver o atendente mal-humorado .

**Sakura: **Mas você é ...-** apontando para Sasori.**

**Sasori: **Bem vinda a nossa loja em que posso ajudá-la** – sorriso forçado.**

**Sakura**: ? ok... Eu estou procurando este objeto.**- mostrando a foto de um garoto segurando em trenzinho de madeira.**

**Sasori:** Não vendemo crianças ...

**Saskura: **Me refiro ao obejeto que ela tem ns mãos ..."_que anta!"_

**Senhora: **Hum, deve estar nos fundos da loja, Sasori acompanhe a garota até lá e faça a venda que eu vou de tirar uma sesta.**- se dirigindo a uma porta atrás de um balcão entrando e se trancando lá dentro.**

**Sasori: **Velha bruxa ... vem comigo ...

Sakura acompanha Sasori até os fundos da loja, achou-o frio e mal-humorado, não a cumprimentou, sentia-se incomodada mas não se queixou era melhor assim .

**Sakura**: É aquele!-** apontando para o objeto alegre como uma criança.**

**Sasori: **Tinha que ser logo o da última prateleira ...** – reclamando indo até os fundos da loja pegar uma escada.**

**Sakura**: Ainda bem que eu o encontrei ... minha superiora ia arrancar meu fígado, fritar e comer no jantar...-** suspirando aliviada.**

**Sasori**: Você tinha que ter um problema pra ser amiga do Tobi, fala sozinha...**-colocando escada contra as prateleiras.**

**Sakura: **Por que ele usa aquela máscara?

Sasori parou no meio do que estava fazendo, desceu as escadas e encarou Sakura diante da pergunta repentina.

**Sasori: **Ele não te contou?

**Sakura: **Não ...

**Sasori: **Acho melhor você perguntá-lo se ele não te contou deve ter lá seus motivos ...

**Sakura: **A máscara tem alguma relação com a maneira dele se comportar?

**Sasori: **Ele sempre foi muito infantil, mas depois que passou a usar aquela mascara encobriu parte da sua personalidade e ficou assim ... deve ser a forma ele de lidar com as coisas- voltando a subir a escada.

**Sakura: ...- recostando na prateleira olhando pra o nada ...**

Do alto da escada Sasori começou a observar a garota de cabelos rosas, ela até que era bonita, não compreendia como uma pessoa assim poderia se relacionar com Tobi, até para ele o irmão era um grande ponto de interrogação, essa garota deveria representar algo de especial pra o ele...

**Sasori: **Aqui esta ...-** encarando Sakura de perto.**

**Sakura: **Hum ...** – pegando o objeto das mãos de Sasori.**

**Sasori: **Uma pergunta antes de você pagar e ir embora ...

**Sakura**: Diga ...

**Sasori: **Na história que o pirulito doido nos contou você pagou um sorvete para ele... por que você fez isso? Digo você podia ter chutado ele, mandado calr a boca e ido embora?

**Sakura: ?**

**Sasori: **Eu faria isso ...¬¬

**Sakura: **No início quando eu o vi deitado na calçada achei muito estranho e até um pouco ridículo, mas não sei por que fiz aquilo ... achei que ele tinha alguma deficiência mental**- apesar da última frase a feição de Sakura era suave quase apaixonada, Sasori estranhou estaria ele sentindo algo mais por Tobi?**

**Sasori: **Isso explica muita coisa ... não espere muito dele com certeza não será retribuída ...

**Sakura: **Não entendi onde você quer chegar ...

**Sasori: **O rosa deve ser derivado do loiro, o que eu estou tentando dizer é pra você não se envolver demais com ele se é que você me entende ...

**Sakura**: Você é muito grosso!

**Sasori**: É de família, vai pagar ou não vai?

**Sakura: **Idiota .**- pagando e indo embora furiosa.**

**Sasori**: Garota estressada, Tobi é melhor você tomar cuidado ou vai perdê-la**.- com um sorriso mei sorriso nos lábios observando Sakura atravessar a rua e quase ser atropelada.**

**Motorista: **Tá cega?! Quer morrer?

**Sakura:** Quer ser preso?! Cala a boca e aprende a dirigir!-** cruzando a rua indo embora de vez.**

Sasori que via tudo riu descontroladamente não sabia que a deixara tão furiosa com seu pequeno comentaria, ela era uma garota muito interessante.

No hospital as coisas não melhoraram , Sakura foi advertida por seu atraso, apesar de suas explicações e até o comprovante de que fora permitido seu atraso não foram aceitos, as coisas estavam muito ruins, Tobi não apareceu no hospital naquele dia o que deixou Sakura ainda mais revoltada, começou a relevar o que o irmão de seu amigo dissera, estaria ele certo?

No caminho pra casa as coisas puseram-se ainda piores, dois homens colocaram em seu caminho, forçaram-na a ir até uma pequena ruela sem saída.

**Homem1: **Olhando de perto até que ela é gostosinha..**- falando pra o homem alto de cabelo negros ao seu lado.**

**Homem2**: É verdade ... gatinha se você não reagir a gente não vi te machucar ... muito.

Sakura tentou correr mas um dos homens a interceptou acertando-lhe um soco na barriga, com a dor do golpe Sakura se ajoelhou no chão e começou a gritar, o mesmo homem que a havia socado tampou sua boca.

**Homem 1: **Se você não calar a boca vou quebrar todos seus dentes**...** e isso doi muuuiiiito...** – dizendo aos ouvidos de Sakura que estremeceu de medo, não queria ficar banguela.**

Lagrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Sakura, estava sozinha a mercê de dois bandidos, tentou se acalmar enquanto os homens rasgavam-lhe a blusa , lembrou-se das aulas de defesa pessoal que terá com sua Sensei e amiga, precisa se concentrar e desferir o golpe correto para poder fugir.

Sakura se prepara para o ataque, ela sentia as mãos dos bandidos correrem-lhe o corpo indo até o cós de sua calça, o momento era esse! Antes que pudesse executar o que estava em mente sentiu um dos corpos cair em cima de si e o outro ao seu lado, alguém a havia ajudado olhou para pessoa em sua frente na pode ver o rosto, o sol poente impedia sua visão...

* * *

**_CONTINUA..._**

**_A véia da loja era Chyou -baa( acho que é assim que se escreve)._**

**Próximo capitulo Os ciúmes de Pain e quem será a pessoa misteriosa que salvou Sakura!**

**(pode ser qualquer um só pra contrar)**

**Fui pessoal!BEijin!\o  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Já passa das oito da noite na casa dos Akatsukis os únicos que estão presentes Konan,Pain-** que trabalham juntos**-e Zetsu .

**Zetsu: **Por que vocês me mudaram de ... Habitação?**-pergunta a Pain sentado no sofá.**

**Pain:** Pelo obvio....

**Zetsu:?**

**Pain:** Você volta pra casa trás um monte de planta, enfia todas no quarto, aquelas coisas crescem, tomam conta de todo o quarto, um monte de bicho aparece, daí você decide criá-los, eles se espalham pela casa chamamos a detetização, matam os bichos juntamente com as plantas , você fica todo EMO foge de casa, a konan me culpa por tudo aí lá vou te trazer de volta pra esse inferno começar de novo...

**Zetsu:** Ah tah ... foi pro isso que vocês me colocaram no lado de fora de casa naquele deposito, penei que não gastavam mais de mim ..T-T- **tentando abraçar Pein que dá um chega pra lá.**

**Pein: **Sai fora, ta me estranhando **!-empurrando Zetsu do sofá.**

Feliz por irritar Pein Zetsu vai até a cozinha,vê Konan debruçada na pia olhando para o nada através do vidro da pequena janela que se localiza em cima da mesma pia onde debruçara, sem ser notado Zetsu abraça Konan pelas costas ...

**Konan:** Pein para de graça, o que você fez dessa vez?Nós não vamos cozinhar o pobre do Gerivaldo, carne de papagaio com certeza não faz bem pra saúde ...- **virando-se para dar de cara com Zetsu.**

**Zetsu**:OO

**Konan**: O.o

**Zetsu:** Não acredito que ele queria comer o Gerivaldo!ToT- **ainda segurando a cintura de Konan.**

**Konan:** Claro que não! Você conhece o Pain ele só estava brincando-**dando tapinhas nas costas de Zetsu tentando acalma-lo.**

Zetsu para com o drama forçado e se põe mais sério, agora levantas suas mãos até o centro das costas de Konan e lhe dá um abraço mais apertado, escorando a cabeça no ombro da garota que estava surpresa.

**Zetsu**: Eu senti saudades..- **mexendo nos cabelos de Konan.**

**Konan:** Nós também sentimos**- retribuindo o abraço.**

Em meio a este momento de carinho Pein entra na ozinho, fica muito atordoado em ver Zetsu abraçando konan daquela maneira, a ponto de dar uma voadora em Zetsu fazendo com que o mesmo se choque contra a parede e fique com os olhos em espirais vendo estrelas.

**Zetsu:** _I see stars mom-_**nocauteado**

**Konan:** o que te deu seu brut...- **konan se cala ao ver o olhar gelido que Pein lhe empregara.**

**Pein**: Tsc...**- sainda da cozinha pisando forte.**

**Koana:** Pein **...- confusa.**

Sua confusão é interrompida pela entrada de Itachi e Kisame que abrem a porta sem qualquer zelo fazendo a bater fortemente conta a parede.

**Kisame**: Custava abrir a porta?! O que é vai quebrar sua unha?

**Itachi:** Não eu só queria ver como é que você ia abrir essa porta carregando ela ...

**Kisame:** Você não presta ...

**Peian:** Mas que pó*** é essa?!Por que estão carregando ela assim?Vocês a seqüestraram?

**Itachi**: Não ... ela desmaiou

**Pein:** Por quê?

**Itachi:** Não sei ...

**Pein:** Você é mais inútil que o Deidara ás vezes ...

**Konan**: Gente o que esta ... Itachi a amiga é do tobi não sua, Kisame você hein?! Que decepção-** saindo cozinha pegando o bonde andando.**

**Kisame:** Mas o que? Eu não fiz nada, ela desmaiou na rua e nós a trouxemos pra cá ..

**Pein**: Sei**- desconfiado.**

**Itachi:** Vamos passar logo o flashback ...

**Kisame:** Por favor ...

**FLASHBACK:**

No ultimo epsódio: Sakura não consegue ver quem a salvara, devido adrenalina percorrendo por todo seu corpo perde a noção do que está a sua volta e desmaia ...

**Kisame:** Ela desmaiou ...

**Itachi:** Deve ter sido sua cara feia ...

**Kisame**: Vai pro quinto dos infernos bicha incubada ...

**Itachi:** Sua presença já é o suficiente ... você vai carrega-la ...

**Kisame:** Por que eu?

**Itachi:** Eu bati nesses caras agora você carrega a vitima, é a DIT* meu amigo ...

(*divisão internacional do trabalho)

**Kiasame:** ... odeio você-** Kisame pega Sakura do chão como se fosse uma folha de papel colocando a em suas costas como um saco de batatas.- **para onde vamos leva-la.

**Itachi:** Pra nossa casa, o Tobi deve saber onde ela mora ... eu suponho ...

**Kisame:** Não era mais fácil leva-la pra o hospital esperar que ela acorde e va para casa por si só ...

**Itachi:** Não ... isso não tem graça ...

**Kisame:** -__-

**Itachi:** Se você visse a Haku desmaiada sem nenhum ferimento sério, apenas em choque vocÊ a levaria para o hospital ou pra casa ?

**Kiasame:** Pra casa ...

**Itachi:** Pra sua ou pra dela?

**Kisame:** Pra dela, já que mora sozinha e ...

**Itachi:** Compreendeu o lance?

**Kisame:** Hã.... não

**Itachi:** Deixa pra lá vamos embora logo ...

**Kisame**: Não vamos dar queixa deles na delegacia?-**apontando pra os dois homens desacordados no chão.**

**Itachi**: Não, eu não posso aparecer naquele lugar ...

**Kiame:** ...-**levando Sakura.**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

**Konan**: Isso explica tudo ...

**Pein**: Itachi você tem um bom coração tentando proteger uma donzela indefesa, você é bom... e o Kisame um inútil que não fez nada.

**Kisame: **Eu a carreguei por três quilômetros nas minhas costas!

**Konan**: Ela não pesa tanto assim ...

**Itachi: **O que eu ganho sendo bom?

**Pein: **A eterna gratidão da donzela ...

**Itachi: **Cê ta me zoando ...

**Pein: **Talvez ela te retribua sexualmente ...

**Itachi:** *-*-**cara ero-ero.**

**Konan: **Ela não vai fazer isso ...

**Pein: **Fala a especialista no assunto, com quantos você dormiu?

**Konan**: Olha como fala comigo, eu não nenhum tipo de P***, não me compare com as pistoleiras com quem você sai ...

**Pein: **Elas tem mais classe que você ... admitem o que são e não ficam bancando a santinha...

Itachi e kisame saem o mais rápido que podem de perto d Konan e Pein, quando brigavam a sério significava um silêncio quase sepulcral por semanas, as brigas realmente seriaseram consequencia quase que sempre pelos ciúmes de Pein .

**Kisame: **Vai começar tudo de novo ... onde vamos coloca-la?-**subindo as escadas ainda carregando Sakura.  
**

**Itachi: **Passa ela pra cá que eu dou um jeito ...-

**Kisame: ¬¬**

**Itachi: **Passa ...

**Kisame**:¬¬, por que eu deveria?

**Itachi: **Eu to mandando bicho feio...

**Kisame: **Você não manda em mim drag Queen dos infernos ...

**Itachi: **Kisame eu sei o que estou fazendo passa ela pra cá ...

Itachi estava muito sério, Kisame sabia muito bem quando seu irmãoalava com sincera seriedade, por isso confiou a pobre e indefesa Sakura a Itachi.

Itachi levou Sakura até seu quarto e se trancou com ela, sem muita delicadeza a jogou na cama, ela permanecia desacordada, não fez nenhum movimento apenas a observou ...

* * *

**Desculpem pela demora mais foi o seguinte, essa semana estou atolada por provas e trabalha, melhor este mês estive,pra compensar vou pstar dois capitulos dessa histório, eu mesma rachei as taquara quando eu fui ler!XD**

**respondendo Lala-hyuuga:**

**Acabou o mistério\o, mas agora começa outro!**

**respondendo moondarker: **

**Ri demais com AKATSUKI vai pro Hopi Hari( nunca fui lá T-T).**

**pra deixar claro eu não tenho preferencia por nenhum personagem, por isso a zuação é geral!**

**Beijo povo fui/o/!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cenas do último episódio:**

**Konan**: Pein eu acho que estou grávida e Kankuzu é o pai!

**Pein: **O.O!

**_________________X_______________**

**Karin: **O nível de adrenalina dele esta subindo, doutor vamos perder o paciente!

**Sasuke: **Nunca!

**-barulho de batimentos cardíacos cessando-**

**Karin: **Ele morreu ...

**Sasuke**: Maldito Orochimaru!

**Orochimaru: **Fala mais baixo, eu tô do seu lado ...

**Sasuke: **Foi maus XD

**____________________X_______________________________________**

**Kanan**: Pein acho que estou grávida e você é o pai!

**Pein**: Não!**-desmaia.**

**_________________________X________________________**

**Itachi: **Willlllllsoooooonnnn!!!!!!!!!

**_______________________X____________________________________________________**

**Konan: **Pein acho que estou grávida e o Deida....

**Pein**: Fala sério !

**Konan: **Era só zoação mesmo, o pai é o Zetsu!

**Zetsu: **Eu sou demais!-**aparecendo do nada.**

**Pain: **Nãaaaaaaoooo! Meus cornos!**-desmaia de novo imaginando os filhos do Zetsu.**

**Konan**: Acho que exagerei ...era zoação de novo Pein.

**___________________X______________________**

**Naruto: **Ramén é demais , não existe nada melhor que ramén!-**mostrando uma embalagem de lamén.  
**

**Kakashi: **Pare de fazer propaganda- **dando uma paulada na cabeça de naruto- **nada disso aconteceu ... vamos voltar com a continução real dessa fic.

...

Sakura desperta, todo seu corpo esta dolorido, após alguns segundos sente que onde esta sentada é bem fofo, reparando melhor no ambiente tudo está escuro podendo se visualizar algumas mobilias, era um quarto e pelo que parecia de um homem, o cheiro de hormônio masculino emanava por todo o ambiente**-quarto de macho**. Ao fundo o som do chuveiro aberto cessa, a porta do banheiro se abre e da nevoa de vapor a silhueta de um homem**- um tremendo gostosão-**com o corpo todo molhado, gotas de agua escorrendo por todo corpo seu corpo, a vasta cabelereira negra como uma cascata descendo até os ombros encobrindo parte do rosto, uma visão inigualável de um homem semi-nu ,usando apenas uma toalha para encobrir a parte debaixo do corpo deixa Sakura paralisada.

**Sakura: \o/-capota com um sangramento nasal**-"_Deus me ama_!"

**Itachi: ... "**_ Eu sou foda!;D"_

**Enquanto isso ...  
**

**Konan: **Eu deveria ter ficado naquele abrigo!

**Pein: **Viver com você não nenhum mar de rosas!

**Kisame**: Até agora ..-**descendo as escadas deparando com Pein e Konan ****ainda ****discutindo .**

Kisame segue até a sala, liga a TV e começa a assistir um documentário sobre o massacre de Ruanda.

**Kisame**: O Itachi que gosta dessas coisas ...-** mudando de canal parando na Disney que passava procurando Nemo.**

**Kisame: **Pobrezinho do nEmo..T-T

**Zetsu: **Que dor de cabeça**- segurando um saco de gelo contra cabeça.**

**Kisame**: Pein te deu uma voadora?

**Zetsu: **Como é que você sabe ...?

**Kisame: **Imaginei ...

O grito agudo de Konan é escutado anunciando o fim da discussão.

**Konan: **Kisame coloca na novela!**-entrando na sala sentando se ao lado de Zetsu.**

**Kisame: **Mas ela nem começou ...

**Konan: **Agora!

**Kisame:**O.O**- colocando na novela.**

Pein entra na sala em seguida com um olho roxo, senta-se numa cadeira longe do sofá.

**Pein: **Kisame pra onde vocês levaram a Sakura-chan?

**Kisame: **Eu entreguei pro Itachi ...

**Pein**: ... pirou de vez?

**Kisame: **Ele não vai fazer nada com ela ... acho ...

**Pein**: Se você acha ...

5 minutos depois aparecem o resto do povo se aglomeram na sala e começam a discutir sobre qualquer coisa sem nexo ou conteúdo.

**Sasori**: Tobi eu vi sua "amiga" hoje.-**segundas intenções.  
**

**Tobi: **Tobi não pode ver Sakura hoje, Orochimaru-san me deu hora extra.

**Sasori: **Credo ...¬¬

**Deidara; **Tobi quando é que você vai elevar o nível do seu relacionamento?

**Tobi:?**

**Hidan**: Ele quis dizer quando é que você vai C*** ela

**Konan: **Sempre sutil ...

**Tobi: **Tobi não vai comer Sakura-chan por que ela não é comida ...

**Sasori: **Ele quis dizer quando é que você vai traçar ela, fazer papai mamãe, inha-inhá, tocar o óleo, faze-la ver estelas, transar, fazer amor, sexo, etc...

**Tobi: ...-encabulado**

**Kakuzu: **Use camisinha, bebês custam caro ...

**Pein: **Agora que vocês tocaram no assunto, já faz um tempo que o Itachi está com ela no quarto..**- botando lenha na fogueira.**

**Todos menos Pein**: O.O!

**Kisame: **Pein seu retardado ...¬¬

Tobi corre até o quarto de Itachi com a rapidez de um papaléguas, a porta esta trancada, ele chuta a porta igual nos filmes de ação fazendo com que a força do golpe quebre as dobradiças forçando sua entrada, encontra Itachi sentado na cama ao lado de Sakura apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura ate um pouco acima dos joelhos.

**Tobi**: Sakura ...-** pulando no pescoço de Itachi.**

Itachi começa a rolar no chão com Tobi, em meio a luta a toalha de Itachi se desprende deixando-o descoberto.

**Sakura: *¬*- jorrando sangue pelo naiz.**

**Tobi: **XP**-saindo de perto de Itachi.**

**Itachi: ¬¬- abrindo a gaveta da cômoda ao lado pegando uma samba-canção preta.**

O resto da familia sobe até o quarto, vêem Sakura sentada na cama com o rosto completamente corado e babando, Tobi com as roupas amarrotadas e Itachi de cueca e cabelos desalinhados.

**Hidan: **Mas rolou uma orgia aqui?!

**Kakuzu: **É mais barato que um motel ...

**Deidara**: Itachi sempre fica com as melhores partes ...T.T

**Sasori: **... não respeitam mais nem a própria casa ... alguém tem uma camera ai?

**Kisame: **XD... eu sabia que ia dar me***...

**Pein**: HAhahahahahaha!-rindo** que nem uma hiena.**

**Konan: **O.o !

**Zetsu: -__-... **e eu tive que ficar na casa do cachorro...

Bem , passada a confusão Kisame explicou a Tobi o que houve, apesar do que acontecera nos 40 minutos em que Sakura e Itachi ficaram trancados no quarto não fora explicados,Sakura saiu sem se despedir, Tobi não quis vê-la, Itachi ficou se achando o tal, Zetsu foi pro seu barraco fora da casa, Deidara e Sasori foram para seus quartos,Kakuzu foi contar dinheiro e Kisame foi gastar seus créditos de 250,00 r$ ligando pra Haku, já que não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

**Extras:**

**Karin:** Eu vou pular!-**ameaçando se jogar do 2º andar .**

**Naruto**: Pula!Pula!Pula!-**torcendo.**

**Kakashi:** Cala a boca!-**dando um soco na cabeça de naruto-** Karin saí daí o máximo que você vai conseguir é quebrar a perna!

**Naruto:** Pula de ponta cabeça!

**Kakashi:** Cala boca idiota**!-dando uma porretada na cabeça de Naruto .  
**

Sasuke chega até Karin a agarra pelas costas e diz algo em seu ouvido, o rosto d Karin cora e ambos saem da sacada se dirigindo ao seu apartamento.

**Kakashi:** o.o

**Naruto:** T-T ... sacanagem ...

**Dentro do Ap:**

**Karin:** Então cadê?

**Sasuke:** ...¬¬

**Karin:** Mostra logo ou eu me jogo ...

**Sasuke:** Me pergunto por que ainda estou com você**- entrando no quarto , saindo de novo vestido com uma roupa de bombeiro.**

**Karin:** Agora faz um stripe pra mim!:D

**Sasuke:** Nem em um milhão de anos!ò.ó

**Karin:** Faz agora, ou isso e isso**- mostrando o busto e a parte traseira**- não pertenceram mais a você.

**Sasuke:** ... as coisas que eu não faço ...

**Música do Justin Timberlake ao fundo: Sexy back-**

**Karin:** *¬*

**Sasuke:** ¬¬-**jogando a cueca.**

_____________________________________________________________________________

* * *

**Karin taradona!**

** a saga já ta acabando, o Tobi ta sentindo algo crescer na cabeça dele coitado ...**

**Itachi é Fo** e a Sakura uma sortuda!**

**A proxima história será a gravidez Kunoichi, o baby boom de Konoha!**

**Eu fiz também uma história com os filhos desse povo e foi por so que estes capitulos demoraram pra sair e minha outra fic também, é pra não acumular sabe ... tô cheia d documento word efeitando minhas pastas ...**

**Tá gente eu vou demorar mas eu volta ...**

**ps: ver Yugi-oh-abridged series, é lá que tá a versão original do início deste capitulo, eu só copiei a idéia! Litle Karibou que é o respossável!  
**

**Beijin, ByE-ByE**


	8. Chapter 8

Domingo seis e meia da manhã, já esta claro, Konan se levanta como todos os dias e começa a fazer o café da manhã, sendo a única mulher da casa –**Deidara não conta apesar da aparência**- era responsável por manter as coisas em ordem, Pein era um maldito inútil, como é que um juiz deu a responsabilidade de todos a ele? Só pode ter subornado o juiz não é possível ...

**Konan**: ...- s**uspirando enquanto passava o café**- Pein seu idiota ...- **olhando distraidamente para água que escorria pelo coador de café.**

Konan recordava dos acontecimentos de segunda-feira, já era domingo e Pein ainda mantinha-se distante e amargo consigo, Konan odiava aquilo, como Pein podia ser tão infantil e egoísta?! Era sempre a mesma situação desde criança! A culpa de estar solteira aos 23 anos era culpa dele! Enxotara todos os seus pretendentes e namorados!

**Deidara:** Bom di ...- sendo interrompido pela seguinte frase.

**Konan:** Filho da P***!- **socando a pia da cozinha.**

**Deidara:** Eu retiro o que eu disse não é um bom dia ...¬¬

**Konan:** Deidara nem te vi XD- **olhando atrás de si a pessoa loira de bobs (?) na cabeça.**

**Deidara:** Deixa pra lá já imagino por que esta assim – **suspira , puxa uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha ,senta-se encarando Konan**- você não pode ficar assim toda vez que o Pein der um chilique ...

**Konan:** Mas ele sempre faz isso! Agora com o pobre coitado do Zetsu o que ele tem haver com a história?!

**Deidara:** Calma, calma, senta aí**- apontando pra cadeira ao seu lado.**

Konan senta-se na cadeira ao lado de Deidara e começa a escuta-lo, apesar de ser o mais novo se apresentou mais articulado que os outros.

**Deidara**: Ele te ama, e o amor dele não é apenas fraternal ...

**Konan:** Isso é impossível**...- abaixando a cabeça direcionando o olhar para o chão.**

**Deidara:** ...

**Konan:** Não podemos isso é **...- interrompida.**

**Pein:** Dona Florinda que milagre você por aqui!

**Deidara:** Pein espero que você não durma nas próximas semanas senão vai acordar carbonizado desg****.

**Pein:** Ai que meda ...- **passando por Konan como se a mesma não existisse.**

Konan se levanta subitamente e sai pisando forte para fora da cozinha, Pein finge que não percebera a irritação da mulher.

**Deidara:** Pein você é um idiota ...

**Pein:** **...- perdido em pensamentos**- é ...

Pouco tempo depois Itachi,Kakuzu,Sasori e Zetsu entram na cozinha .

**Zetsu:** Cadê a Konan?- **sentando-se a mesa.**

**Deidara:** Saiu ...

Zetsu se coçava de forma irritante, marcas vermelhas se formavam por onde se coçava.

**Sasori:** Ta com pulga?

**Zetsu:** Se bobear é isso mesmo, aquele quarto é horrível, cadê o Gerivaldo?

O pássaro Gerivaldo que sempre ficava na cozinha não estava presente ...

**Pein:** Quem sabe **...- dando de ombros.**

**Zetsu:** Estranho **...- desconfiado.**

Por vingança de algo ou por puro ciúmes mesmo Pein havia colocado formigas no quarto de Zetsu, á noite as formigas atacaram Zetsu o mordendo deixando marcas vermelhas horríveis , mas não tão horríveis quanto o que se sucederia daqui a alguns instantes ...

**Itachi:** Sasori me passa o açúcar .

**Sasori:** Toma, e lá se vai o açúcar- **vendo Itachi colocar quase metade do vidro de açúcar no café. **

O próximo a entrar na cozinha era Kisame, O olhar de todos ali presentes para, Deidara que segurava uma torrada deixa-a cair, Sasori inesperadamente muda de expressão que geralmente é de total desanimo pra uma de surpresa, Kakuzu se encontra na mesma situação, totalmente surpreso, seguido de Pein e Zetsu.

**Kisame:** O que ta pegando? Parece que viram um fantasma?

**Deidara:** O.. O ...o ... quem ... é ... essa**?- desmaia.**

**Sasori:** Bichinha **...- voltando a expressão normal após o susto.**

Uma garota bem menor que Kisame*, longos cabelos negros e sedosos, lindos olhos da mesma cor, pele alva e aparentemente macia, trajando uma camisa que lhe cobria o corpo até os joelhos, estava atrás de Kisame o segurando pelo braço.

**(*n/A:** qualquer um é bem menor que ele)

**Zetsu:** Eu tenho que para de usar erva ... digo tomar chá ...

**Pein:** ¬¬, Kisame quem é essa? Ela não está drogada né?

**Kakuzu:** Vou começar a arrumar os papeis para o processo ...-** contabilizando os gastos que teria defendendo o irmão de um processo.**

**Kisame:** Não é nada disso essa é a Haku! O Itachi conhece ela ...

**Itachi:** Não me põe no meio ...

**Pein: **Ela trabalha com vocês?

**Haku:** "_ Falam como se eu não estivesse aqui ...babacas"_-c**om uma gota escorrendo pela cabeça.**

**Kisame**: Sim ...**- sorrindo como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.**

Deidara acorda do susto após o desmaio,alguns dos Bob's de sua cabeças se desprendem,olha de uma lado para o outro e vê a garota que sorria encabulada.

**Deidara:** Deus esse mundo ta perdido ...- **sentando na mesa.**

**Haku:** Kisame-kun eu vou subir pra pegar as minhas roupas e ...- **olhando pra as pessoas que agora estavam com expressões indecifráveis-**"_ falei besteira ..."._

**Kisame:** Pode subir amor-** dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Haku que fez com que todos os presentes na cozinha caírem das cadeiras\o/.**

**Zetsu:** Isso não ta acontecendo ...- **vendo a garota sair da cozinha se dirigir ao quarto.**

**Itachi:** Pior é que ela é operada ...

**Kisame:** Itachi cala a boca ...

**Pein:** Operada? Ela teve alguma doença ou algo assim?

**Kisame:** É ela teve .... hã ... apendicite .... nada demais ...

Pein o olhava desconfiado, por pura curiosidade que o matava dirigiu a palavra a Itachi ...

**Itachi:** **Pênis**cite você quis dizer ...

**Sasori:** Parece que é que esta tendo caso com um transexual o tempo todo não era o Tobi, mas você filhote de enguia ...

**Kisame:** Qual o problema? Tem algo contra?

Itachi: Sei lá a namora ... o que for é seu ...

**Deidara:** Sua situação nunca foi das melhores antes um homem que virou mulher do que sozinho ...

**Pein:** Sem discussão, sua sorte é que o homofóbico do Hidan não ta aqui ...

**Deidara:** Para falar a verdade estou até estranhando ele ter sumido assim, e eu também não vi o Mad ... digo o Tobi...

**Itachi:** Ainda bem, depois de ter tentado me envenenar, esfaquear, atropelar com um carrinho de compras, me esmagar **–pausa-** esta melhor assim ...

**Deidara:** A culpa é de quem, não fui eu que me tranquei no quarto com a amiga colorida dele .

**Kakuzu: **É melhor o Hidan aparecer ele me deve 25,00 $ da roleta ...

**Pein: **você continua saindo com a aqueles dois viciados em jogos...?

**Kakuzu:** Elas são muito ruins fica fácil arrancar dinheiro deles ..**- dando de ombros .**

Haku passa pela cozinha novamente e chama por Kisame.

**Haku:** Eu já vou indo hoje é o almoço com minha família ...

**Kisame**: Espere que eu te levo pra casa ...

**Haku:** Você vai assim?-** apontando para os pijamas d Kisame.**

**Kisame:** Claro que não, sente lá na sala enquanto eu vou me trocar ...

Haku se dirige até a sala e vê uma garota- **mulher**- sentada no sofá olhando pra televisão um pouco distraída.

**Haku:** Posso me sentar?- **apontando para o lugar ao lado de Konan.**

**Konan:** Quem é você?**-perguntando para a garota de longos cabelos negros que sentara ao seu lado.**

**Haku:** Eu sou a namorada do Kisame ...

**Konan:** O.o! Sério?- **surpresa como os outros .**

**Haku:** Bem sim **...- um pouco envergonhada.**

**Konan:"**_ Até o Kisame! Que mundo é esse! Eu tô mais que encalhado! Naufraguei de vês!\o/!"- _você dormiu aqui?

**Haku:**Ontem voltamos tarde de uma festa e a casa de vocês era a mais próxima, então ele me disse que podia dormir aqui...

**Konan:** O.O ...

**Haku:** XD ..."_ Cadê a poia do Kisame?!"_

Hidan havia desaparecido, Tobi também, Pein e Konan continuavam sem se falar, as coisas não iam bem na mansão AKatsuki, vamos agora leitor a noite passada um mega,ultra,super, mini flash back!

**MEGA-ULTRA-SUPER-MINI FLASHBACK:**

Haku e Kisame andavam abraçados pelas ruas, a noite estava gelada e chuvosa, geralmente quando se diz de uma dia de sábado imagina-o bem ensolarado, crianças correndo, tomando sorvete, mas naquele sábado não, o dia apresentava-se cinza, o ar carregado com o cheiro de chuva que nãohavia chegado até aquele momento, Kisame protegia Haku da chuva com seu smoking, uma tentativa inútil já que a garota estava completamente molhada, a visão do vestido pregado ao corpo de Haku era maravilhosa, os seios fartos – **De silicone XD**- as curvas perfeitas naquele corpo de ninfa deixaram Kisme maluco e Haku envergonhada perante ao olhar devorador do homem meio azulado agora vermelho, roxo...

Kisame conduzira Haku até o casarão AKATSUKI, subiram as escadas sem fazer nenhum escândalo, passaram por Hidan que naquele momento saia de casa se entreolharam, mas não atreveram a conversar, Kisame seguido por Haku foram até seu quarto, as roupas de ambos estava ensopada,Kisame mandou Haku trocar-se no banheiro dando lhe uma de suas camisas. Kisame deita-se no chão pede que Haku deite em sua cama, meio relutante Haku deita na cama, observar Kisame dormindo era um colírio para os olhos de Haku, seus pequenos olhos, com duas marcas profundas do lado, a pele azulada e os dentes de serra ...do pescoço pra baixo era o que importava, aqueles músculos de aço bem definidos, contornos perfeitos entre eles ...

Distraidamente junta-se a Kisame que dormia ao seu lado no chão duro e frio, ao sentir um corpo quente aproximar-se do seu Kisame o puxa para perto de si, passam a noite então ambos, agarrados um ao outro de forma apaixonada ...

**Konan interrompendo o flashback:** Então não rolou nada?!

**Haku:** Não! Eu nunca faria isso na casa dos outros!

**Konan:** u.u o Kisame não tem coragem pra fazer isso aqui também ...

**Deidara:** Podemos voltar ao Flashback por favor-** com um balde de pipoca entrando na sala.**

**Konan:** Me dá um pouco **?-tentando pegar o balde das mãos de Deidara.**

**Deidara:** Faz a sua ...- **mudando de idéia subitamente-** ta bom pode pegar Konan irmã querida .

**DE VOLTA AO FLASHBCK:**

Na casa de Sakura também não era diferente ela estava abraçada a um homem de lindos cabelos negros, chorava enquanto o abraçava mesmo dormindo, seu rosto colado ao seu peito coberto por uma camisa preta, deitados na cama, o homem a segurava com se tentasse protegê-la, uma de suas mãos se diriam as costas da garota e a outra na cabeça da mesma.

O dia de Sakura não fora dos melhores, fora fazer hora extra no hospital, recebera uma advertência por atraso, seus pais foram viajar e deixaram-na a sós pra tomar conta da casa, queria ter saído com uma de suas amigas mas todas estavam ocupadas em encontros com seus respectivos namorados o que deixou Sakura atordoada, se não houvesse brigado com Tobi estaria agora se divertindo, tudo culpa daquele gostosão**- não foi a autora que disse isso foi a Sakura ;D-** mas o que ele lhe dissera realmente a abalou ...

**FLASHBCK ... DENTRO DO MESMO FLASHBACK ... (?):**

No capitulo anterior Itachi levara Sakura para o seu quarto, como ainda estava sujo e suado pelo trabalho fora tomar um banho enquanto a garota, desacordada, dormia em sua cama, após o banho vê que a mesma já havia despertado, nesse momento Itachi sentara na cama ao lado de Sakura a blusa dela estava rasgada voltou-se para uma gaveta e lhe ofereceu uma blusa, Sakura a aceitou ainda confusa .

**Sakura:** Ond ...**- interrompida por Itachi.**

**Itachi:** Apenas escute depois eu lhe explicarei o que esta acontecendo **– com um olhar sério.**

Sakura assente com a cabeça e apenas escuta o que Itachi se colocara a dizer, não notara os minutos se passando só se deu conta quando Tobi aparecera chutando a porta partindo pra cima de Itachi como uma fera selvagem.

A semana se passou ele não houvera ido visita-la ou ligado, quando tentara contacta-lo estava ocupado, fora ao seu trabalho e ele a tratara com indiferença, O que estava acontecendo? Estava confusa ...

**CONTINUA ...**

**Leitor:** O que?!Você demora quase um mês pra portar essa P*** e vai acabar assim?!

**...**

**Leitor**: Vai te catar minha filha! Vai continua e é agora **!- com uma calibre doze na mão ...**

**O.o!**

**De volta á história:**

Sakura sabia que aos sábados Tobi geralmente ia para o parque( apesar do dia estar um pouco acizentado), fora ao parque não o encontrara, passou quase todo o dia percorrendo a cidade, não encontrara Tobi , parecia até uma cena de algum filme romântico, pois no momento em que quase desistira de sua busca viu Tobi sentado em um balanço, tentara se aproximar dele mas se afastara saindo do balanço seguindo para o lado oposto , Sakura o seguiu –**melhor correu atrás de Tobi-** a medida que Sakura se aproximava ele se afastava da mesma, parecia um jogo de pega, agora estavam correndo pelas ruas da cidade, esbarrando nas pessoas, Sakura gitava por Tobi que apenas corria, a chuva começou a cair e quando já estavam exausto pararam ainda afastados um do outro, Sakura se aproximou um pouco mas Tobi insistia em se afastar , ela já estava cansada daquilo ...

**Sakura:** Chega! O que você esta fazendo seu idota?!- **com lágrimas aos olhos Sakura exprimia toda sua raiva**- O que houve com você?! Diga alguma coisa! Agora!

Tobi não respondeu continuou a observar Sakura que agora continuava a chorar, mas dava passos largos em sua direção, o golpe que ela desferiu em seu rosto doeu, não doera mais por causa da mascara que trincou ...

**Sakura:** Diga algo! Retruque! Me bata!

**Tobi:** Chega Sakura ...

**Sakura:** ...-**confusa.**

**Tobi:** Vá pra sua casa ...

**Sakura:** Não ... só se você vier comigo**- estendendo a mão para Tobi.**

**CONTINUA NO PROXIMO CAPITULO ...**

**SÉRIO ¬¬ ....

* * *

**

_**Os dois personagens que Kakuzu joga de vez em quando são Tsunade e Jyraia(Jiraya ?)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CONTINUAÇÃO DO ULTRA-MEGA-SUPER FLASHBACK:**

_**Sakura:**__ Não ... só se você vier comigo__**.**_

Sakura mantinha sua mão estendida, Tobi não esboçara nenhuma reação, continuava parado olhando sua mão que tremia.

**Sakura:** Por favor ...

A voz de Sakura soava como um apelo, um simples gesto significava o fim ou a continuação de algo que ambos não entendiam, um turbilhão de pensamentos se passavam pela cabeça de Tobi...

" _Devo ir?" " O que acontecera se eu for com ela?"_

" _Se eu não for ?" "O que eu faço?"_

Sua mente dava voltas e voltas, Sakura permanecia esperando sua reposta com a mão estendida, tremula, as lágrimas ainda lhe escorriam pelo rosto com menos intensidade mas ela ainda chorava, eis que um lindo sorriso se abre em seu rosto fazendo-o se lembrar da primeira vez que se encontraram, aquele sorriso que aquecera seu coração ...

**Sakura:** Venha ...

Tobi finalmente se aproximara de Sakura não tomou-lhe a mão, ambos andaram lado a lado sem se tocar ou se falar, seguiram por um longo caminho, não haviam percebido o quanto correram nem o tempo que gastaram, o sol se punha deixando o céu em tons avermelhados ,chegaram até a casa de Sakura, Tobi adentrou pela casa.

Era uma casa simples, nada de extraordinário, seguiram até a sala onde Sakura o ofereceu uma xícara chá, apenas o zumbido de uma mosca que passava por ali era escutado.

**Sakura:** Você esta com raiva pelo Itachi-kun?-**tentando olhar os olhos de Tobi,o que era quase impossível por causa da máscara.**

**Tobi:** ...-"_Itachi-kun?! DE onde ela tirou essa intimidade com aquele F*** *da p***,traidor?!"-_**apertando os dedos da mão.**

Que ódio aquela mascara lhe trazia, por que ele não a tirava? Apesar de Sakura saber o motivo, pois Itachi lhe dissera, queria que ele a dissesse, eles eram mais do que amigos, ela sabia disso,por que ele não se revelava para ela? Será que Sasori tinha razão? Não poderia esperar muita coisa dele?

**Sakura:** O Itachi-kun me disse ...-**sua voz era quase inaudível.**

**Tobi:** Não me surpreende que ele o tenha feito ...-**mudando levemente o tom de voz .**

**Sakura:** c **...-um pouco surpresa**.

**Tobi**: Que não somos verdadeiramente irmãos? Isso não é novidade pra ninguém, eu ,Kisame,Konan,Pein,Sasori,Deidara,Itachi,Kakuzu e Zetsu não temos nenhum laço sanguineo, fomos adotados e vivemos como uma família **– suspirando**- o que Itachi deve ter lhe contado é a Historia disto- **apontando para máscara.**

**Sakura:** Desculpe-**abaixando a cabeça .**

**Narração de Itachi**:

Sentado ao lado de Sakura Itachi começa narrar algo que irá mexer com seu coração.

"_Todos aqui desta casa fomos adotados pelo casal Wilhasfort-_**nome fictício**_- fomos abandonados em abrigos ,casas para adoção, ninguém se lembra na vida no abrigo já que fomos adotados com menos de um ano de idade cada um, Pein desde de criança se dizia o líder deste grupo coordenava e mandava em todos, nossos padrinhos como costumamos chamá-los tinham plena confiança nele , não que o tratassem de forma especial, apenas sabiam que se dependesse dele ele nos reuniria, o fato é que quando eu fiz doze anos eles morreram, Pein tinha apenas quatorze, todos fomos separados e mandados a lares de adoção, abrigos e até para pais diferentes ..._

_Você pode imaginar que nenhum de nós foi adotado depois daquilo, éramos sempre devolvidos a orfanatos, bem quatro anos depois Pein me aparece e diz que ia nos reunir de novo,quem diz que dinheiro não é tudo esta enganado, dinheiro compra tudo até pessoas, foi assim que nos reunimos de novo, foram necessários cerca de 4 meses para nos reunirmos de volta, não sei o que Pein fez só sei que ele conseguiu reaver esta casa, provavelmente deve ter gastado todo o dinheiro da sua parte na herança nisso,Tobi ... não Madara este é nome dele, foi o ultimo a ser 'encontrado' , ele foi devolvido ao orfanato depois de denuncias de agressão, nos disseram que o casal que o adotara gostava de bater nas crianças, existe todo o tipo de monstro, quando o encontramos ele já usava aquela mascara , recusava-se a retira-la e parecia um gato assustado, foram dois anos de terapia pra ele ficar desse jeito que é agora, não que ele não fosse um palhaço antes disso, só que não tão infantil ..."_

**Fim da narração de Itachi.**

As palavras de Itachi ressoavam pela cabeça de Sakura, Tobi ou Madara havia de ter passado por coisas horríveis,coisas que ela não podia entender, teve uma boa infância sempre ao lado de seus pais que eram muito carinhosos, ao lado de seus amigos, o que passava no trabalho ou as coisa que se queixava na adolescência não eram nada perante ao que acontecera a ele.

**Tobi**: Esta se desculpando pelo quê**?- seu tom de voz era totalmente diferente agora, era frio, grave, uma outra pessoa.**

**Sakura:** Eu não sei- **estava contra parede**- Eu só queria ...

**Tobi:** Tobi sempre quis ver o quarto da Sakura-chan **!-voltando a voz e a expressão com as quais Sakura era acostumada.**

**Sakura:** Sim ...-**aliviada e confusa ao mesmo tempo, mas confiava naquele Tobi, na verdade ele nunca entrara em sua casa não haveria nada e mal ...**

(**n/a:** Claro que não – **sorriso maléfico**-)

Sakura conduzia Tobi até seu quarto que ficava ao do de seus pais, situava-se em corredor ao lado da sala, o cômodo era como Tobi imaginava um típico quarto feminino, o cheiro de Sakura emanava por todo quarto, aquele odor de cerejas, a cama forrada com lençóis brancos e uma colcha em tons lilás com um babado da mesma cor, detalhes verdes e brancos em forma de maçãs, travesseiros com os mesmo detalhes, o quarto era branco com moveis brancos, uma cortina branca bordada cobria a janela e um tapete verde ao lado da cama, na prateleira vários livros sobre medicina e outras coisas mais, alguns ursos de pelúcia davam um toque um pouco infantil ao quarto.

**Sakura:** É aqui, não repare na bagunça**- havia algumas revistas espalhadas pelo chão**- mas eu queria saber ...

**Tobi:** Hum ...- **com os braços cruzados** -"_ Não acredito que ela caiu naquele papo de Sakura-chan posso ir no seu quarto vê como é XD"._

**Sakura:** Hã ... Tobi-kun eu só queria que você me respondesse por que você estava estranho comigo? Digo eu não ...

**Tobi:** Eu sei que a Sakura-chan não transou com o Itachi ...

**Sakura:** Sabe ... então porquê?O.O!

Tobi começou a se aproximar perigosamente de Sakura , ele parecia estranho, Sakura se afastou até bater na cama caindo seguida de Tobi que estava sobre si com o joelho da perna direita entre suas pernas- **meus deuses ecchi /o/**.

**Sakura:** O que você está fazendo?!- **tentando empurrar Tobi inutilmente, ele segura seus pulsos com umas das mãos, Sakura fecha os olhos para conter as lagrimas que se precipitavam a cair.**

**Tobi:** Calma Sakura-chan , você deveria saber que eu fiquei muito magoado quando vi você no quarto com o Itachi , não duvido que ele tenha dado algumas investidas para cima de você,mas me diz por que você se recusou**?- passando a mão livre pelo rosto de Sakura contornando-o , descendo até o pescoço.**

**Sakura:** Eu não sei- **virando seu rosto para não encarar Tobi nos olhos, as lagrimas começaram a cair-** me senti atraída por ele, não posso negar mas eu não queria , eu ...-**fechando os olhos novamente com força, contendo os soluços.**

**Tobi:** Sei ... Sakura-chan é por que você queria perder sua virgindade com outra pessoa não era?Ccreio que era com aquele **amigo ** seu não? O Uchiha –**brincando com os cabelos de Sakura- **o que aconteceu? Ele não quis? Me deixa adivinhar chegou na hora H você não quis ...

**Sakura:** Eu não quis por que ...

SAkura não sabia a resposta, poderia ter se entregado a Sasuke e a Itachi, mas não o fez , com Sasuke talvez não estivesse preparada e com Itachi? Talvez estivesse esperando mesmo por alguém ...

**Tobi:** Não sabe a resposta né? Outra pergunta Sakura-chan você quer me ver?

**Sakura:** O quê?- **virando-se para encará-lo abismada**.

**Tobi:** Isso mesmo quer ver como Tobi é de verdade?-**com um tom irônico na voz.**

**Sakura:** Não- **dando uma resposta direta .**

**Tobi:** ...- **surpreso pensou que ela quisesse. **

**Sakura:** SE for desse jeito eu não quero, se esse for o verdadeiro Tobi-kun ou Madara eu não quero ...

Agora era Tobi que estava atordoado, tinha se deixado levar pelos instintos, largou Sakura e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, passava as mãos pelos cabelos, tinha agido de forma rude, Sakura se recompôs, observava Tobi ,por fim o abraça por trás.

**Sakura:**Eu realmente não sei o que está se passando com você, queria entender mas eu não entendo, também não quero que seja forçado a fazer qualquer coisa, se você realmente quer me mostrar me mostre mas não faça isso só por que está magoado comigo **...-abraçava-o com mais força.**

Tobi sentiu seu coração queimar , estava feliz, se virou apara Sakura e a abraçou fortemente, os dois deitaram-se naquela cama, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Sakura que adormeceu, Tobi tinha uma das mãos sobre sua cabeça e a outra em sua costas, com a mão que colocara na cabeça de Sakura retirou a mascara assim que a mesma adormeceu , jogou-a de lado e voltou sua mão a cabeça de Sakura, também adormeceu.

**FIM DO ULTRA-MEGA-SUPER-MINI FLASHBACK DE 2 CAPITULOS.**

**Konan:** Esse foi longo, não acredito que o Tobi quase fez 'aquilo' com a Sakura-chan ...-**botando um punhado de pipoca na boca.**

**Deidara:** Eu não acredito que o Itachi não fez 'aquilo' com a Sakura-chan**.-tomando um gole de refrigerante.**

**Haku:** Isso foi lindo T.T- **limpando as lágrimas em um lenço.**

Kisame já descera as escadas e se dirigia até a sala para levar Haku em casa.

**Kisame:** Vamos Haku-chan :D- **sorrindo.**

**Haku:** Vamos meu peixinho lindo ...-**saindo com kisame.**

**Konan:** Peixinho lindo ? –**com um tic nervoso no olho.**

**Deidara:** Uma das coisas que eu nunca sonharia em ver, isso mais o Itachi casando.

**-barulho de telefone-**

**Pein:** Deixa que eu atendo!- **Pein se dirige até o telefone** – Alô?Mas o que?! P**** Me**** será que ele não tem cérebro não, eu já vou!- **desligando o telefone**- Kakuzu vamô pra delegacia o Hidan foi preso de novo!

**Kakuzu:** Pu** Mer** parece até que gosta de ser preso!-**tomando o resto de café da xícara seguindo até a delegacia com Pein.**

**continua ....**

**

* * *

**

**sakura trouxa demais, eu tinha emprestado pra akatsuki inteira u.u**

**tinha colocado um saco preto na cara feia do Kisame, voltado ao passado para conhecer o Kakuzu e o Madara jovens e da uns pega neles XD.**

**respondendo a reviews de lala-hyuuga:**

**Eu também queria que fosse eu no lugar da Sakura e todas as fão girls do Itachi também curtindo este momento lindo ....XD**

**agradeço a todos que estão acompnhando isto daqui beijin...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chegando ao departamento de polícia, Pein e Kakuzu encontraram Hidan preso em uma cela com mais três detentos que esperavam julgamento, perante o pagamento de uma fiança de 500,00 $ Hidan fora libertado, inicialmente fora preso por atentado ao pudor, mas depois fora autuado por invasão de propriedade privada e desacato a autoridade.

**Pein:** O que te falei sobre fazer aquelas porcarias de cultos á meia noite ainda por cima nu em pêlo?!-**dando um soco na cabeça de Hidan.**

**Hidan:** P**** Pein respeite minha religião além do mais era o batizado de um novo membro, digo uma nova garota que entrou que é gostosa pra ca******.

**Kakuzu:** Isso não vai me devolver meus 500 pau, cara se ta me devendo 525 paus agora ¬¬

**Hidan:** Posso parcelar?

**Kakuzu:** Taxa de 2% ao mês, pode sim em quantas vezes?

**Hidan:**Em 4 vezes ...

De volta a casa Itachi,Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu e Konan estavam reunidos no sofá assistindo a um filme.

**Sasori:** Uma coisa que eu nunca entendi nesses filmes de terror, por que só a mulher sobrevive no final?

**Deidara**: Elas sempre são as mais medrosas enquanto os homens geralmente tentam salvar alguém que acaba morrendo do mesmo jeito enquanto elas fogem...

**Konan:** Eu não acho isso, bem as mulheres sobrevivem por encontram saídas melhores que os homens, por exemplo ela vai dizer que eles não deveriam entrar na casa...

**Filme:**

" _Não devemos entrar, algo me diz que tem algo maligno lá dentro ..."_

" _Katerine não fale bobagens não existe nada aqui além de moveis velhos."_

**Zetsu:** Algo que também não é bem explicado é como uma mulher resiste a tanta porrada e acaba desmaiando com alguma coisinha perto do final do filme.

**Konan:** É algo que acontece em todo filme u.u ...

A porta da frente é arreganhada, por ela entram Hidan que vestia uma cueca samba-canção azul de algodão, seguido por Pein que estava irritado e Kakuzu .

**Pein:** Sobe e veste uma roupa seu retardado- **empurrando Hidan para que subisse as escadas.**

Os dois entram na sala, Pein vê Zetsu sentado em seu lugar ao lado de Konan com um dos braços em volta de seu ombro- **com ele fazia-** vendo um filme de terror, aquilo era demais.

**Kakuzu:** Que porcaria de filme é esse?- **sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá.**

**Deidara:** Um daqueles filmes de terror com um bando e adolescentes que entra numa casa mal-assombrada e que acabam morrendo um por um.

**Sasori:** lixo cenográfico, prefiro ver um filme da Walt Disney ¬¬

**Pein:** Zetsu arreda aí- **olhar mortal junto a uma aura maligna.**

Zetsu arreda dando lugar a Pein ao lado de Konan tomando a posição em que o último estava.

**Konan:** Só é preciso pedir desculpas.-**dirigindo a palavra a Pein**.

**Pein:** É ...

**Konan:** Você é um idiota ...

**Pein:** De nada :D

**Deidara:** parece que fizeram as pazes ...

**Sasori:** Graças a Deus assim a comida da Konan deve sair melhor sem gosto de fumaça ...

Cerca de 33 minutos depois no climax do filme que Todos assistiam, Kisame entra pela casa batendo a porta da entrada pulando a janela da sala que dava para o quintal dos fundos,um homem alto com cabelos negros e olhar duro arrebenta a porta da frente entra pela casa com um facão na mão.

**Homem:** Cadê aquele pia?!-**observando as pessoas que continuavam assistir o filme calmamente.**

**Deidara:** Filme de terror é sempre igual, a mulher vai descobrir o segredo da casa e libertar os espíritos....

**Konan:** Geralmente sobrevive mais um,espero que seja o bonitinho de cabelo preto ...

Haku entra correndo pela casa, vê seu pai segurar um facão apontando para os AKATSUKIS presentes na sala que não pareciam incomodados.

**Haku:** Pai vamos embora!- **tentando puxar o homem pelo braço.**

**Konan:** Oi Haku-chan!

**Haku:** Olá Konan-san desculpe a forma grosseira que o meu pai entrou .

**Konan:** Sem problema.

**Pein:** Certo o que o senhor quer com o Azulão?

**Pai de Haku:** Com assim o que eu quero?! Eu quero o p** dele fora das calças dele banhado em óleo quente ,secando ao sol sendo comido por abutres depois.

**Pein:** Certo Senhor me acompanhe por favor vamos ter uma conversa civilizada- **conduzindo o homem até a cozinha, seguido de Haku e Konan.**

**Deidara:** O pai dela não sabia né?-**falando para Kisame que pulava de volta a sala.**

**Kisame:** Ele nem sabia que ela tinha feito a cirurgia, achava que ela gastava o dinheiro na faculdade, faltavam mais duas parcelas pra pagar **– sentando no chão recuperando o fôlego.**

**Sasori:** Só aqui mesmo ¬¬

Na cozinha Pein e konan tentavam contornar a situação.

**Haku:** Mas eu quis ficar assim, você sempre soube que eu não tinha vocação para ser homem! A mamãe me apoiou.-**fazendo bico.**

**Pai de Haku:** Sua mãe sempre foi muito mole com você! Olha só no que deu agora eu nem como eu te chamo!

**Haku:** Me chame de Haku esse é o meu nome e sempre será, eu só mudei a minha sexualidade não minha personalidade pai!

**Pai de haku:** Eu não posso acreditar nisso ...-**balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.**

Pein e Konan olhavam a cena sem reação, o que poderiam fazer?

**Pein:** Vamos dar um ponto final nisso? Seu filho quis se tornar mulher por livre e espontânea vontade, querendo ou não ele continua sendo seu filho, me impressiona um pai largar ou deixar de amar um filho por algo tão pequeno, é a escolha dele , entenda que ele ou ela não pertence a você! Agora volte com ela para casa e não tente matar o Kisame, mesmo por que você não vai conseguir, ele pode te quebrar no meio até sem querer ...

**Konan:** Leve sua filha pra casa e conversem, aqui não é o lugar e quanto ao Kisame, saiba que ele arrrrgh ... ama sua filha ... arrrgh ...

O pai de Haku a leva d volta para casa ainda carregando o facão, Hidan que voltou a sala zombava de Kisame.

**Hidan:** Eu não sabia que você gostava da fruta Kisame ...

**Kisame: ...**

**Hidan:** Quem diria eu esperava isso do Deidara não d você ...

**Deidara:** Hidan vai te f**** pra lá ...

**Hidan:** Isso é uma história que eu vou contar pros meus netos ...

**Kisame:** Hidan se você não calar a boca eu vou arrancar esse palito d picolé que você chama de P** fora.

**Hidan**: Ugh ...-**segurando seu precioso brinquedo**.

**Sasori:** Essa deu medo ...

A paz retornara a mansão akatsuki ...

XXXX

Naquela manhã Sakura sentiu-se quente, algo quente a abraçava, lembrava-se da noite anterior um pouco corada, se afastou aos poucos do corpo do homem ao seu lado, se levantou e começou a encará-lo, se conteve para não gritar, quem era ele? Seria a verdadeira face de Tobi? Ele era lindo!- **um totoso, um pedaço de mal caminho, ai meus instintos de fã girl!.**

(n/a: lembrando Madara jovem na luta com o primeiro Hokague )

Sakura olha o relógio encima do criado mudo marcava 11:30 da manhã, abriu a gaveta do móvel, vasculhou e conseguiu achar o que procurava, um pequeno espelho, olhou para o objeto, arrumou os cabelos, viu se não estava com olheiras, sentiu seu hálito, não era dos piores se aproximou do rosto de Tobi um pouco corada.

**Sakura**: Tobi-kun acorde - **falando aos seus ouvidos o balançando levemente.**

**Tobi ou Madara, sei lá:** Konan depois – **virando para o ouro lado.**

**Sakura:** Acorde já é tarde ...- **balançando-o levemente.**

**Tobi:** Tobi ta com sono ...- **acenando para que não o incomodasse.**

**Sakura**: "_ O que eu faço? Bem será que se eu ? Não eu não tenho coragem! Sakura você pode quantas oportunidades dessa você pensa que terá?_ " Tobi **...- passando a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha direita de Tobi lhe causando calafrios pela espinha.**- acorda...

Com isso Tobi desperta e observa o ambiente a sua volta, de quem era mesmo aquele quarto? Sim era de Sakura ... relembrava os acontecimentos do outro dia, se virou e observou Sakura, ela estava corada e seus olhos brilhavam feito duas esmeraldas, realmente linda ...

**Tobi :** Bom dia Sakura-chan- **sorrindo esquecendo completamente que estava sem a mascara.**

Sakura cora violentamente, virando o rosto.

**Sakura:** B..bo..bom dia!XD-"_Eu vou desmaiar!"_

**Tobi:** Você está bem Sakura-chan?-**sem entender a reação de Sakura aproximando-se.**

Ao perceber que o rosto dele estava perto demais ao seu Sakura perde o equilíbrio e cai da cama com as pernas para o ar.

**Tobi:** O que foi Tobi fez algo de errado ...?

**Sakura**: Não é Sakura que esta pensando em coisas erradas ... digo... não Tobi-kun,me ajude a levantar por favor ...

Tobi a ajudara a se levantar, ela o mirava e forma estranha, parecia um pouco surpresa, sua mascara estava torta? Ao perceber ela não estava mais lá, olha para um lado e para o outro a vê jogada no chão, passa as mãos pelo rosto observa Sakura sorrir divertidamente, cora um pouco e vai até máscara colocando-a no rosto novamente.

**Sakura**: Está com fome ?

**Tobi:** ...-**apenas balança a cabeça em sinal positivo.**

Sakura pega em sua mão e o guia até a cozinha.

**Continua ...

* * *

**

**ESTAMOS NA RETA FINAL, QUE TRISTEZA MAIS UM OU DOIS CAPITULOS E ACABA...**

**TIAU POVO ... BEIJIN.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gente sem esculpas esfarrapadas pela demora de colocar a continuação ...**

**F****altou criatividade? talvez mas é por outars histórias que eu estou escrevendo ...**

**Que vocês vão ler :D  
**

**

* * *

ESTE CAPÍTULO PODERIA SER BATIZADO DE " SENTIMENTOS INCERTOS" NÃO?8)**

Sakura preparava o café, via Tobi sentado a mesa sentia-se um pouco desconfortável e distraída queima o dedo na frigideira em que fritava alguns ovos e bacon- **típico café da manhã americano, pedido por Tobi aliás.**

**Sakura:** Aí! Frigideira idiota...-**soprando o dedo indicador.**

Tobi se levantara e fora até Sakura.

**Tobi:** Você esta bem Sakura-chan ?- **aproximando de Sakura tomando-lhe o dedo queimado.**

**Sakura**: e...e... eu**...- vendo a imagem daquele homem de cabelos negros vir-lhe a mente** – eu estou bem**!- se afastando de Tobi derrubando a frigideira no chão**- m****! Digo porcaria! –**saindo da cozinha atrás de algo pra limpar a cozinha daquela bagunça**.

**Tobi:** ?

O coração de Sakura batia descontroladamente parecia que ia pular fora de sua boca literalmente, como poderia encarar Tobi se toda vez via-lhe sua verdadeira imagem! Não sabia o que pensar...

Sakura não sabia ao certo dos sentimentos de Tobi, ele lhe dissera que ficara magoado por vê-la no quarto com Itachi e a forma como quase ... bem ... será que isso fora uma demonstração de seus reais sentimentos ou apenas um ataque possessivo?

Sua confusão era imensa, não podia dizer ao certo sobre os sentimentos **DELE** ao menos que a contasse, alguém que sofreu um grande trauma pode ser imprevisível ...

**Tobi**: Por que a Sakura-chan esta demorando tanto**?-perguntava a si mesmo enquanto colocava a frigideira de volta ao seu lugar.**

De volta á cozinha, Sakura tentava limpar a bagunça que havia feito, não conseguia encará-lo.

**Sakuara:** "_ Droga! Pareço uma colegial!Sakura você já tem 20 anos sabe como enfrentar isso!"-_**tentando encarar a mascara laranja sem muito sucesso-** "_ Por que ?!T.T__**"-**_**corando novamente.**

**Tobi: XD- não estava compreendendo direito a situação.**

Os sentimentos de Sakura estavam confusos como os de uma adolescente que descobre seu primeiro amor, não podia julgar o que Tobi queria ou não de si, de fato Tobi houvera a agarrado durante a noite, mas ela acreditou que seria apenas uma forma de assustá-la se impor , uma disputa territorial com Itachi, amor passava longe de suas especulações, talvez fosse estranho a Sakura alguém que estivesse realmente gostando dela.

Depois de um longo silencio e uma volta mais silenciosa ainda a mansão AKATSUKI, Tobi se pôs a pensar e tirar suas próprias conclusões.

**Zetsu:** Gerivaldo cadê você meu filho?!- **gritando por toda a vizinhança atrás do pássaro.**

**(n/a: **Tô aqui Salsicha digo ZEtsu!XD**)**

**Konan:** Pein o que você fez com aquela ave?-**parada a porta vendo Zetsu gritar o nome de seu animal de estimação.**

**Pein:** Por que você pergunta pra mim?!- **tentando fugir a pergunta.**

**Konan:** Pein eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, traz de volta o Gerivaldo ...-**olhando seriamente para Pein.**

**Pein:** Tá ! Mas se aquele bicho me chamar de v***** de novo eu frito ele !- **dirigindo até seu quarto.**

**Konan**: Zetsu! O Pein achou seu papagaio!- **gritando para o homem que estava quase aos prantos.**

**Zetsu: :D- correndo de volta a casa.**

Konan avista pela janela da sala algo laranja vindo em direção a casa, era Tobi, se dirige até a porta da frente ao seu encontro.

**Konan:** Onde você estava e que cheiro de cachorro molhado é esse?- **quando Tobi passava ao seu lado.**

**Tobi**: Konan Tobi quer lhe perguntar algumas coisas ...- **com um tom serio em sua voz fazendo-a relembrar o antigo Madara.**

**Konan:** Claro ...

Tobi subira ao seu quarto, tomara um banho, vestiu-se e desceu novamente, Konan como sempre estava na cozinha com Pein na sua cola a vigiando, enquanto Zetsu também presente naquele cômodo conversava com seu adorado animal de estimação.

**Zetsu:** Gerivaldo que saudades!-**dando uma semente de girassol ao animal.**

Gerivaldo comia a semente, não apresentava nenhum sinal de maus tratos ou qualquer outra alteração no seu comportamento.

**Pein:** Papagaio estúpido ...

**Konan:** Pein por que ao invés de ficar aqui na cozinha sem fazer **nada **vai conversar com o Kisame ...?

**Pein:** Por quê?

**Konan:** Se você não se lembra o pai daquela garota/garoto entrou aqui e tentou capar o coitado, converse com ele por favor ...

**Zetsu:** Que belo abacaxi ele foi nos arrumar, tanta mulher nessa terra logo uma que não nasceu necessariamente uma... -**sentando-se a mesa ao lado de Pein.**

**Pein:** Não me surpreenderia se fosse outra pessoa, eu esperava isso do Deidara, do Tobi e até do Itachi menos do Kisame, se vê que ...

**Konan:** Parem de falar mal dele, ele o único dessa casa que não é completamente louco ou tem desvio de personalidade...

Em meio a esta "conversa", Tobi reaparece na cozinha ainda trajando sua máscara laranja e seu conjunto de calças e camiseta pretas.

**Pein**: Tobi? Onde é que você tava?

**Tobi:** Na casa da Sakura-chan.- **sentando a mesa também.**

**Zetsu:** O.o

**Pein:** O.O! Hãm ... Comoéqueé?

**Tobi:**Tobi dormiu na casa da Sakura-chan ... Qual ser o problema? Não pode? O.o

**Pein:** Veja bem não é que não pode é que sabe ...- **fazendo mímica pra explicar.**

**Zetsu:** O.O- **ainda em choque-** Tobi na casa de uma garota ...?

(**n/a:** Zetsu não conhece Sakura e nenhum dos AKATSUKIS fez o favor de lhe contar a respeito.)

**Konan:** Zetsu você poderia nos dar licença? Pein Rapa fora .- **empurrando Zetsu e Pein para fora da cozinha**- Tobi você não precisa me contar o que aconteceu por que eu já vi o FLASHBACK... mas você me disse que tinha algo pra me perguntar ?

**Tobi:** Tobi quer saber o que uma garota sente?

**Konan:** Hã? Você quer saber sobre os sentimentos de uma garota? É isso?- **um pouco espantada com a pergunta.**

**Enquanto isso na sala de estar.**

**Pein:** Nem sei o que te falar ....

**Kisame:** u.u

**Deidara:** Você sabe que casar com ela ta por fora, mesmo por que o governo não permite e filhos menos ainda, mesmo o Kakuzu sendo um "super advogado" de carreira meteórica ainda assim é muito difícil que um juiz dê a guarda de uma crianças a vocês ...

**Kakuzu:** O pior é que é verdade ...u.u

**Kisame:** Eu sei disso, mas estar com a Haku é tudo o que eu quero ...- **semblante apeixonado.**

**Zetsu:** Isso foi lindo cara T-T- **tentando abraçar Kisame que se esquiva.**

**Deidara**: Zetsu você tem que parar com isso ...¬¬

**De volta a conversa que interessa.**

**Tobi:**Tobi esta perguntando isso a Konan por que ela é mulher ... né?

**Konan:** Não bobo sou hermafrodita ...

**Tobi:?**

**Konan:** O que você quer realmente saber?-**agora sentada ao lado de Tobi apreensiva em suas palavras.**

**Tobi:** A Sakura-chan me viu hoje, digo ela me viu sem a mascara esta manhã e depois disso ela começou agir de forma estranha comigo, não me encarou, fugiu o olhar o tempo inteiro e mal fala comigo ... eu fiz algo errado? Ela esta com raiva de mim?

**Konan:** "_ É impressão minha ou ele não referiu a si mesmo na terceira pessoa?"_ Se ela viu o Madara creio que esteja um pouco confusa, você agiu de forma grosseira com ela na ultima noite, Sakura não me parece ser uma pessoa que goste de ser forçada a fazer certa coisas, além do mais o Tobi e o Madara apesar de serem a mesma pessoa agem diferente em certas ocasiões, aquilo que você fez foi típico do Madara e se ela esta agindo desta forma é por que não sabe o que fazer ...

**Tobi:** Que dizer que a culpa é minha?-**com um tom um pouco triste na voz.**

**Konan:** Creio que seja mais complexo que isso ,mas é sim, a culpa é sua ...

**Tobi**: T-T Sakura-chan esta com raiva de mim ...

**Konan:** Tobi tente falar com ela acho que assim vai ser melhor ...

**Tobi:** Tá ...Tobi vai tentar falar ...

A porta da cozinha uma sombra, a silhueta de uma pessoa que sem ser notada escuta toda a conversa, sorrateiramente se esgueira longe dali.

**Deidara:** Mas você vai morar com ela ou ficar aqui mesmo?

**Kisame:** Bem estamos pensando em no mudar pra um pequeno apartamento ...

**Pein**: Vamos sentir saudades sua ...-**dando** **leve** **tapinhas nas costas de Kisame**- Kakuzu quanto será que da pra alugar o quarto do Kisame?

**Kakuzu**: Acho que uns 60 $ por mês ...

**Kisame**: Eu não fui embora ainda ...¬¬

Deidara: Se vocês me dão licença eu tô indo- levantando-se do sofá saindo pra fora da casa.

Na cozinha Tobi escutava com atenção aos conselhos de Konan, sendo Konan a única garota que conhecia e Deidara não era confiável pensou que ela seria a melhor pessoa para lhe aconselhar Sakura o preocupava era sua única amiga fora da família, uma pessoa que o tratou tão bem com tanta delicadeza, alguém especial ...

**Konan**: Estamos entrando em férias e acho que você pode chamá-la para passá-las conosco, vai ser bom tem aquela casa na praia, você se lembra dela?

**Tobi**: Tobi não saber ...

**Konan**: Você era novo demais para se lembrar, ainda deve estar de pé eu e o Pein planejávamos ir escondido de todos vocês, mas talvez eu posso levar você e a Sakura-chan- dando uma piscadela com o olho direito.

**Deidara**: Para tudo! Eu escutei praia! Eu quero ir! Kisame você pode chamar a Haku-chan!- **entrando de surpresa na cozinha.**

**Konan**: Não espera aí quem te chamou?!- levantando de súbito da cadeira.

Kisame entrara na cozinha seguido de Pein e Zetsu.

**Zetsu**: Praia vai ser ótimo para o Gerivaldo ele precisar conhecer o mar!- olhando com compaixão para o papagaio em seu ombro.

**Pein**: Não! Vocês não vão!

**Deidara**: Porque não?! A casa da praia também é nossa e eu preciso renovar meu bronzeado.

Depois de uma discussão que perdurou por horas e que se intensificou com a presença de Hidan,Itachi e Sasori. Ficou-se decidido que todos iriam.


	12. Chapter 12

M**ais um capitulos para vocês, não sei se ficou bom aí vocês me dizem o que acharam bom, ruim, uma merda .**

**Podem dizer P**** faz os trem direito.**

* * *

Konan ligara para Sakura no dia seguinte a sua decisão, dissera-lhe que á estava obrigan ... digo "convidando" a ir junto consigo Tobi e Pein para a praia passar a semana de férias caso estivesse livre é claro, Sakura concordara poderia pegar aquela semana de folga se quisesse queria estar com Tobi, mas tinha medo e com Konan e Pein seria mais segura apesar de serem totalmente pirados e sem noção nenhuma de senso comum.

-_Fala sério testuda!_ _Tu é muito sortuda venderia minha mãe para ir com eles!_

**Sakura**: Você me assusta às vezes Ino, mas eu disse que iria só que estou indecisa e se acontecer alguma coisa?!

_-Você deveria ficar com medo do que não acontecer, não acredito que você ficou num quarto com o gostoso do Itachi e não fez nada... Você deve ter algum problema, não é amiga minha não.Não é possível o Itachi ?-_**dizia Ino choramingando**.

**Sakura**: Até eu não sei por que sou sua amiga ... espera um pouco que é a outra linha ...

-_tá..._

**Sakura**_: _Alô?

_ -Sakuuuuuuraaaaa- _**voz chorosa ao telefone**_._

**Sakura:**O que foi Karin_?-"meu Deus de novo ¬¬"_

_-O Sasuke disse que eu estava gorda!_

**Sakura**_: _Espera um pouco _– _**trocando de linha**_- _É a Karin Ino ...

_-Aja paciência se livra logo dessa macumba!_

**Sakura**_: _Tá já volto...-"_Jesus dái me forças¬¬"_

**Sakura**_: _Eu não acredito que ele disse isso? Como é que foi?

_-Eu tava experimentando um vestido e perguntei o que ele achava, ele disse que estava bom, perguntei se estava gorda naquele vestido ele disse 'AHAm tá"! Ele disse na minha cara que eu estava gorda!Ele não me quer mais Sakura! Ele deve estar me traindo com alguma EMO tarada!_

**Sakura**: Karin vocês estavam em casa?

_-Sim, mas..._

**Sakura**: Em qual parte da casa?

_-No quarto você acredita?!Em nosso ninho de amor!_

**Sakura**: Ele estava usando o computador da escrivaninha e por um acaso ele estava digitando?

_-Tava, mas o que isso tem haver ele me chamou de baleia Sakura! Isso vai ficar gravado no meu coração pra sempre! –_**chorando compulsivamente**_._

**Sakura**: Karin passa o telefone pro Sasuke agora.-**com uma veia pulsante na testa.**

_-ela quer falar com você seu insensível_**!- correndo e batendo a porta do banheiro**_._

_-fala ..._

**Sakura**: Da pra fingir que escuta ela direito pelo menos!Eu tenho cara de terapeuta por um acaso? Eu tô cansada ... Vai lá pedir desculpas pra ela, dá seu jeito que eu tenho mais o que fazer .

_-tá tanto faz ..._

**Sakura**_: _Ino ainda tá aí?- **trocando a linha-**

_-Tô . Você demorou, o que aconteceu? O Sasuke falou que ela é muito chata e que seu cabelo é feio?_

**Sakura**: Para Ino isso não tem graça**!- rindo junto com Ino.**

_-Mas e aí você vai ter que ir junto com eles em qual praia vocês vão? Se for a de XXXX XXXX eu tem um amigo do meu pai que tem uma casinha lá e se você arregar a casa vai estar a sua disposição._

**Sakura**: Não nós vamos pra XXXX XXXXXXX .

_-Sei tem dois X a mais._

_-Eu não acredito que vocês vão na praia eu também quero ir ! Sasuke vamos pra XXXX XXXXXX!_

**Sakura**: Não espera aí! Quem é que ta falando? É você Karin?Você tava escutando?

_-Não o Sasuke me passou o telefone agora. Eu não acredito que nos vamos pra praia!_

**Sakura**: Esp... desligou ...

_-Que EMO filho de uma P****_

**Sakura**: T.T... não... isso só pode ser pesadelo uma semana com a Karin e com meu Ex... NÂO!

_-Sakura não grita!Aí meus ouvidos –_**desliga o telefone.**

**SAkura**: Não,não,não!-**mordendo a almofada do sofá.**

Uma semana após este dia Sakura fora até a casa dos AKATSUKIS na hora marcada, batera a capainha mas ninguém atendera, batera de novo e nada.

"_Será que foram embora e se esqueceram de mim? Isso tá estranho"_

Sakura ouve passos do lado de dentro da casa em direção a porta, mas antes que pudesse ser aberta é puxada por alguém.

**Sakura:** O que foi is...

**Konan**: Shhhh ,epera um pouquinho.

Deidara abrira a porta, estava com uma rede na cabeça e um pijama de flanela azul de nuvenzinhas.

**Deidara**: Que estranho? Trote a essa hora da manhã? Esse povo ta ficando cada dia mais folgado ...- **fechando a porta da casa .**

**Sakura**: O que ta acontecendo?-**perguntando em voz baixa.**

**Konan**: Mais tarde eu te explico. Onde estão suas malas?

**Sakura**: Estão encostadas na cerca em frente a casa.

Konan se dirigiu até a frente da casa e pegara as duas malas de rodinhas d Sakura.

**Konan**: O que você ta levando aqui? Sua casa?

**Sakura**: Só algumas coisinhas...

"_Umas coisinha isso tá pesando uma tonelada! Ela ta achando que vai aonde? Na Disney?!" _pensa Konan.

Sakura pegou uma das malas e ambas arrastaram-nas por entre o quintal da casa Konan fez um sinal para que Sakura não fizesse barulho, ao arrastar a mala ela se prende numa das mangueiras, ambas tentaram puxá-la,a mangueira se solta mas seu bico voa e atinge a janela do quarto de Kisame que acorda com o barulho e vai até sua janela , vê Sakura e Konan tentando puxar as malas com rapidez pelo quintal.

**Kisame**: Ei onde vocês vão?!-**abrindo a janela.**

**Konan**: Sakura corre!-**puxando Sakura com mala e tudo deixando um rastro de destruição pra trás.**

**Kisame**: Acorda seu bando de lerdos! A Konan e o Pein tão fugindo!

**Hidan**: Mas que p**** é essa ainda são onze horas eu não tenho que acordar até uma hora.

**Kisame**: Eles estão indo com o carro e vão deixar a gente aqui!

**Hidan**: Pein aquele filho da p**** des******!

Kisame E Hidan descem as escadas correndo atropelando tudo e todos que estavam na frente, ao chegaram no quintal puderam ver Pein,Tobi,ZEtsu,Gerivaldo o papagaio e Sakura dentro do carro saindo.

**Hidan**: Mas que v***** , como é que a gente vai agora?

**Trinta minutos depois ...**

**Sasori**: Mas que p***** é essa?!

**DEidara**: Essa p***** era única me*** que a gente tinha, mas sei lá quem sabe você tenha um carro melhor.

**Itachi**: Vocês podem ir que eu fico e cuido da casa.

**Kakuzu**: Tá louco! Da última vez que você cuidou da casa metade das coisas que estavam na casa desapareceram, além daquelas va***** que ficaram ligando o mês inteiro a cobrar! E aquela tal d Carla que dizia estar grávida de um filho quanto custa um exame de DNA?E a conta de telefone?!

**Enquanto isso ...**

**Karin**: Eu não acredito! O que essa assombração tá fazendo aqui**?- apontando para Naruto.**

**Naruto**: O que a Karin tá fazendo aqui? **– perguntando a Kakashi que colocava as malas no carro.**

**Kakashi**: Foi ela quem disse que iríamos a praia sua anta, você se esqueceu disso?

**Naruto**: Você me disse que a Sakura-chan que ia o.o!

**Kakashi**: A Sakura também vai mas foi a Karin que me disse que ouvi da Ino que falava com a Sakura por telefone. Entendeu?

**Naruto**: ...- **viajando.**

**Kakashi**: Parece que não¬¬.

**Karin**: Só podia ser loiro mesmo u.u.

**Inio**: Hey! Eu sou loira mas nem compare com essa anta! E cadê aquele Emo do seu namorado? Ele devia esta ajudando a carregar as malas. Esquece provavelmente deve estar passando o rímel e o crayon dele.

**Karin**: Nem vem! E aquele barril de gordura do seu namorado? O que aconteceu? Não conseguiu passar na porta ?

**Naruto**:Briga de mulher!

**INo e Karin**: Cala a boca !

Kakashi apenas balançava a cabeça, Sasuke e Chouji ainda não chegaram e Hinata era a única quem o ajudava.

**De volta a AKATSUKI.**

**Kisame**: Haku vai comigo na frente e vocês se vão ai atrás.

**Deidara**: Opa! Pera aê! Como assim?

**Hidan**: É a P**** que eu vou atrás dessa m**** !

O carro em que eles iriam era uma Kombi velha, com os bancos rasgado e fedorentos e sem cinto de segurança.

**Kisame**: Eu é que tô decidindo essa P****! –**de repente tomando uma atitude de macho jogou todas as malas no porta-malas fechou-o com uma força descomunal, todos correram e tomaram seus lugares na Kombi.**

"Mas que bando de medrosos e depois eu que sou a bicha aqui." Pensou Haku, sentando-se ao lado de Kisame .

**Sasori**: É ela, ele sei lá quem vai dirigir?!

**Kisame**: Algum problema- **olhar mortal junto a uma aura maligna.**

**Todos os presentes:** Não, nenhum .u.u

Morrendo de medo de Kisame todos concordam que Haku iria dirigir o treco velho, seguiram todo o caminho até a praia, Kisame instrui Haku até o local onde era a casa, uma linda casa de praia que ainda se matinha em pé por algum motivo, apesar do exterior detonado a casa por dentro era bem aconchegante e bonita, espaçosa tinha 6 quartos.

Todos saíram do automóvel.

**Hidan**: Eu quero saber que foi o filho da p**** que peido lá dentro!

**Deidara**: Puta merda! Que p****! Olha meu cabelo que horror!- **puxando os fios do cabelo desgrenhado.**

**Sasori**: Bicha ¬¬.

**Kakuzu**: Por que eu tive que pagar a gasolina?- **mostrando a carteira cheia de dinheiro**-olha só como ela ficou!Tá vazia!

**Kisame**: Haku-chan amor não precisa carregar essas malas.-**tomando uma mala das mãos de Haku- **entre na casa e descanse você deve estar cansada.

**Haku**: Kisame-kun – **com estrelinhas nos olhos e corações ao redor dos dois**.

**Hidan**: Eu vou vomitar- **vomitando nas rodas da Kombi.**

**Deidara**: Meu Deus tão lindo T.T- **limpando as lagrimas dos olhos**.

**Sasori**: ¬¬

Haku entrara na casa Hidan e Kakuzu foram descarregar o carro.

_-AAAAAAAAHHHH!_

**Kisame**: Deidara por você tá gritando?

**Deidara**: Epa, não fui eu não.

Deidara,Kisame e Sasori vão atrás da Kombi e vêem Kakuzu e Hidan parados na frente do porta-malas da Kombi.

**Hidan**: Kakuzu eu tô te estranhando cara ...-**olhar desconfiado.  
**

**Kakuzu**: Vai te f***!

Uma mão aparecera no meio das malas, uma mão com um esmalte preto perolado descascado.

**Deidara**: Meu deus eu conheço essa mão com esse esmalte mal passado é do EMo do Itachi..u.u

**Sasori**: Kisame cara você matou o Itachi.

**Hidan**: Quem dera ... ele ainda ta vivo,olha só a mão dele ta mexendo.

**Kakuzu**: Graças a Deus não vou ter que defender ninguém de graça no tribunal.-**soltando um suspiro de alívio.**

Kisame se pôs a puxar as malas que cobriam o corpo de Itachi que estava intacto, e o jogara para fora do porta-malas sem nenhum zelo Itachi continuava imóvel.

**Hidan**: Acorda vagabundo vem ajudar a gente com as malas.- **empurrando a cara de Itachi como pé.**

Itachi acordara resmungando e começará a descarregar as malas ao entrarem na casa a mesma estava bem arrumada e um bilhete estava no sofá de bambu da sala.

"_Eu,Pein, Zetsu, Tobi e Sakura-chan arrumamos toda a casa espero e encontra-la do mesmo jeito que deixei ou eu faço da vida de vocês infernal seu bando de brutamontes, aí se eu encontrar um grão de areia na sala eu arranco a pele de cada um de vocês e passo sal depois._

_Tomei o trabalho de dividir as tarefas para os próximos dias e como também ficaram divididas as duplas nos quartos . Fomos para a praia, finjam que não nos conhecem._

_Com amor Konan."_

**Deidara**: Gente eles foram pra praia**.- jogando o bilhete no chão pegando suas malas e levando até seu quarto.**

**Continua ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**De volta a cidade.**

**Ino**: Me escuta aqui, ninguém te chamou!

**Karin**: Como assim?! A Sakura me convidou! E eu vou para aonde eu quero minha filha!

**Ino**: Que tal um conselho, vai pro inferno! Se é que o capeta te quer !

**Kakashi**: Chega, chega,senão ninguém vai a lugar vai a lugar nenhum.-**separando Ino e Karin**.- E vocês não vão fazer nada?- **perguntando para Chouji e Sasuke**.

**Chouji**: É bem ...- **desviando o olhar.**

**Sasuke**: u.u- **puxando Karin.**

Depois de uma leve discussão todos foram até a tal praia.

**Karin**: Vocês tinham que alugar um apartamento ao lado do nosso!

**Naruto**: Hinata vamos entrar.-**abrindo a porta do apartamento entrando junto com Hinata**.

**Chouji**: Ino vamos entrar você deve estarestressada com a viagem .

**Sasuke**:Vem Karin.-**puxando Karin novamente pelo braço**.

Kakashi alugou um apartamento distante aos deles.

**Na praia**

**Sakura**: Konan sua pele é tão branca vai precisar muito protetor.

**Konan**: A sua também, você trouxe qual fator?

**Sakura**: 50 se você quiser emprestado.

**Konan**: Não eu trouxe o meu. Zetsu chega aqui.

Zetsu levava Gerivaldo nos ombros sentou ao lado de Konan.

**Konan**: Vire de costas que eu vou passar protetor em você- **Zetsu se virara e Konan começar a passar protetor em suas costas.**

Pein vinha logo atrás seguido por Tobi que usava uma bóia em forma de patinho.

**Pein**: Por que eu tive que carregar toda essa tralha? - **descarregando tudo no chão**.

**Tobi**: Tobi teve que trazer sua bóia e a da Sakura-chan.

**Zetsu**: Isso faz cócegas Konan.- **pegando a mão de Konan e virando para fita-la.**

Pein pegara o guarda Sol e o fincara entre Zetsu e Konan.

**Pein**_: _Aqui esta perfeito não acha _– _**encarando ferozmente Zetsu que não entendera.**

**Gerivaldo**: Perigo, perigo!- **voando para longe de Pein.**

**Zetsu**: Gerivaldo volta aqui!- **correndo para pegar o animal.**

Pein sentara-se no lugar em que Zetsu se sentava.

**Pein**: Konan quer que eu passo protetor nas suas costas?

**Konan**: Sakura se não passar direito vai ficar toda queimada, Tobi vem cá que eu vou passar em você. Pein você poderia estender as cadeiras por favor?

Pein sendo totalmente ignorado fora arrumar as cadeiras de praia enquanto Konan passava protetor em Tobi que cobria seus pés com areia.

_..._

**Deidara**: Vocês estão vendo eles?

**Kisame**: Ali, to vendo o Pein, os pregos da cara dele refletindo.

Todos se dirigem até Pein, Konan, Tobi e Sakura. Começando a arrumar suas coisas na areia ao lado deles, itachi pegara um bronzeador e começou a se bronzear juntamente com Haku, Kisame saíra correndo feito uma enguia doida até a água e desaparecera, Deidara pegara uma prancha de surf amarrara o cabelo no alto da cabeça e correra até a água, Hidan de dirigiu até um grupo de garotas que jogava vôlei e Sasori deitou na areia e dormiu.

**Tobi**: Sakura-chan vamos nadar?- **sem esperar a reposta de Sakura a puxara para a água e a colocara encima de uma bóia.**

Ao lado de sua boia Kisame aparecera dando um pulo de golfinho e sumindo de novo na água. Deidara estava mais ao fundo onde às ondas eram maiores.

**Tobi**: Sakura-chan olha só o que Tobi sabe fazer.- **tobi começou a empurrar a bóia em alta velocidade.**

**Sakura**: Esp .... AaaaaaaaHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!- **segurando nas bordas da bóia.**

Konan da praia observava.

**Konan**: Pobre garota- **folheando uma revista de moda.**

Pein reaparecera com dois picolés na mão um azul e outro de limão.

**Pein**: Aqui seu picolé.- **entregando-o a Konan meio ofegante.**

**Konan**: Pein você trouxe o meu favorito! :D

**Itachi**: Pein sai da frente, você ta tapando o sol- **Itachi segurava uma placa de alumínio em frente ao rosto e usava um Ray-ban.**

Haku se virara para bronzear suas costas, usava um bikini preto mínimo. Konan usava um maiô engana mamãe em que a parte de trás era como a de um bikini,Sakura trajava um bikini azul com bordados na parte superior ,o resto dos homens usava calções de banho menos Hidan que usava uma sunga vermelha.

Deidara saíra da água e sacudira seus cabelos como no filme as pantera,observou um grupo de garotas ao redor de uma bancada onde alguns dançarinos de Axé faziam sua apresentação, viu Hidan e se aproximou dele.

**Deidara**: Não tô gostando nada disso, tão atraindo toda a atenção pra eles.

**Hdan**: Eu achei que você gostasse de outra fruta.

**Deidara**: Te Fo** Hidan.

**Hidan**: Umas das coisas que eu mais odeio são esses vi****, filhos de uma P**** de dançarinos de axé.

**Deidara**: E eu odeio alguém que chame mais atenção do que eu, vem cá.

Cochichando no ouvido nos ouvidos de Hidan, os dois foram até perto de onde os dançarinos de axé se encontravam.

Enquanto dançavam uma música da Claúdia Leite um barulho estranho começou ao fundo e uma fumaça começou a tomar o local, Deidara e hidan puxaram algumas garotas que lá estavam .

**Garotas**: O que aconteceu? Vocês nos salvaram?

Deidara piscou para Hidan que fez uma cara de nojo.

Depois de 1 hora de terror com Tobi, Sakura pulara da bóia e se dirigiu a praia, sentando ao lado de Konan , Tobi viera logo atrás.

**Konan**: Acho que vou entrar na água, Pein você vêm?

**Pein**: Claro- **com uma cara de bunda.**

Haku também se levantara , começara a limpar a areia que lhe pregara pelo corpo e caminhava até a água, assobios e viradas de pescoço se dirigiam a ela, e com uma super velocidade Kisame apareceu ao seu lado a conduzindo até a agua encarando quem ousasse olhar para Haku.

Enquanto Sakura repunha suas energias, Tobi saíra para lhe comprar uma água de coco mas se esquecera quando viu o homem do algodão doce, com sede Sakura procura água na bolsa que Konan trouxera e nada, procura nas bolsas,sacolas e nas caixas de isopor, só bebidas como cerveja não vendo outra opção toma uma cerveja.

Tobi voltara sem a água de coco que Sakura pedira e vendo Konan, Pein, Kisame e Haku na água carrega Sakura para água também.

_..._

Já passava das cinco quando voltaram para casa. Uma fila se formou do lado de fora pois Konan ordenara que todos se lavassem no chuveirão antes de entrarem na casa e se secassem com suas tolha.

**Hidan**: Não f*** Konan!

**Konan**: Não f*** a P**** !Eu não quero ver um grão d areia na casa.-**mudando bruscamente de expressão**- Cadê o Zetsu ele desapareceu eu já estou começando a ficar preocupada.

**Pein**: ¬¬- **irritado.**

Depois que todos secaram e puderam entrar na casa mortos de fome, comeram o lanche que Konan preparara previamente, e contra todas as convenções foram tomar banho.

**Deidara**: O Kisame vai dividir o quarto com Haku, por que eu tenho que dividir com o Itachi?

**Konan**:A Sakura vai dividir um quarto comigo, por isso.

**Deidara**: E por quê o Kakuzu fica sozinho_?_

**Konan**: Vai saber ...

**Deidara**: Ele te subornou ¬¬

**Konan**: ...

_..._

**Ino**: Chouji! Desse jeito eu não vou poder ir no Luau ! Concerta logo meu secador!

**Chouji**: Calma ino!- **mexendo nos fios do secador.**

**Hinata**: Ino eu não sei se uso essa bata ou essa camiseta- **entrando no banheiro onde ino esperava Chouji consertar seu secador.**

**Ino**: A bata essa camiseta ta muito nada haver com o luau. Chouji!

**Chouji**: Desculpa**.- largando o saco de batatas**.

**No apartamento ao lado...**

**Karin**:Você tem que ir! Larga esse laptop e olha pra mim!

**Sasuke**: Karin eu tenho trabalho pra fazer e ...

**Karin**: E então?-**levantando uma sobrancelha** .

**Sasuke**: Eu vou me arrumar ...- **correndo para o quarto**.

**Karin**:- **Risadinha.**

_..._

Haku, Sakura e Konan se trancaram num quarto enquanto Pein, Tobi e Kisame esperavam, os outros haviam ido e 1 hora e meia depois desceram.

**Kisame**: Haku ...- **babando que nem quiabo.**

**Pein**: konan que roupa é essa ?!

**Konan**: O que ?

**Pein**: Só não da pra ver sua alma aí!

**Konan**: Nós estamos na praia, e como é que você acha que eu ia exibir me bronzeado.

Haku usava um macacão curto e um top por baixo, konan usava uma min-minissaia e uma camiseta solta e Sakura um vestido de verão simples, as três usavam sandália rasteiras.

Após uma leve discussão entre Pein e Konan eles foram até o tal luau, coincidentemente todos que se localizavam lá eram conhecidos, exceto por uma convidada de Hidan uma morena de cabelos cacheados, que usava um tomara que caia com uma rosa nos cabelos, os lábios eram vermelhos com a rosa.

Com tochas pelo local , uma barraca d bebidas que se encontrava por lá e uma música que tocava misteriosamente não sei de onde todos se divertiam. Em um momento todos que restavam se reuniram em circulo em volta de uma fogueira para tocar vilão. Como todos ali eram conhecidos menos a morena de seios fartos, começaram a cantar.

Kisame tocou amor i Love you para Haku fazendo com que metade do público morresse de tédio, depois de sua demonstração de afeto meloso foi a vez de Tobi que insistiu irritantemente em cantar.

"_Que mer** esse pirulito com pernas vai cantar_**".- pensamento coletivo.**

Tobi ajeitou as cordas do vilão e começou a tocar e cantar.

"_Mina teus cabelo é dá hora!"_

" _Seu corpão violão!"_

" _Meu doc...."-_

Fora interrompido por uma voadora de Pein que pegou o violão.

**Pein**: Para de avacalhar. Quem quer cantar agora?

Hidan levantara sua mão e olhara com os olhos em chamas para Pein.

**Pein**: Cê ta falando sério?O.o

Com um movimento de cabeça pegou o violão.

A curiosidade e o medo cresceram, o que será que Hidan iria cantar? Nada de bom supunham.

Com um sorriso nos lábios começou a tocar uma balada espanhola, para depois modificara para ritmo mais frenético.

"Vamos vamos mi amor  
Me gusta mucho tu sabor"

Sua voz era rouca e suave, olhava nos olhos da morena.

"No no no no tu corazón  
Mucho mucho tu limón"

"Dame de tu fruta  
Vamos mi amor..."

Levantando-se da roda começou a cantar mais alto.

"Te quiero p***!"  
"Te quiero p***!"

Agora rodeando a mulher, enquanto tocava e cantava, murmúrios de espanto se misturavam em meio a música, caras indignadas de " Que me*** é essa?!".

"Entre tus piernas voy a llorar  
Feliz y triste voy a estar  
Feliz y triste voy a estar"

Começou então um solo de violão até voltar a cantar com ainda mais energia_. _

"Te quiero p***!"  
"Te quiero p***!"

" TE quiero p***************************************!!!!"

Jogando o violão no chão quebrando-o. No final de sua apresentação todos ficaram calados e embasbacados. A morena o puxou disse-lhe algo no ouvido e o levou consigo.

**Konan**: Hum... Vamos continuar a festa gente? Dj toca aí!

**Povo**: é néh , vamos ...

E a festa começou a rolar ...

**Sakura**: Ino você tem que parar de beber desse jeito ...

**Ino**: Não enche o saco Sakura . **– pegando mais uma bebida.**

Bebada Karin abraçou ino e as duas riram estridentemente.

**Sakura**: ¬¬

Tobi se aproximou e lhe deu um copo, Sakura sorveu tudo que havia dentro.

**5 minutos depois...**

Ino subira no balcão de bebidas e começara a dançar, Karin subiu também levando Sakura consigo, as três dançavam feito malucas encima do balcão, varias pessoas se aglomeraram ao redor delas, Karin jogou sua blusa para o público, ino começou a tirar a blusa e a dançar com ela, Sakura rasgara seu vestido até que ficasse do tamanho que queria.

**Sasori**: Odeio quem não sabe beber**¬¬- gravando tudo no celular com uma garrafa de vodka nas mãos.**

**Deidara**: Eu não Sabia que elas eram dançarinas profissionais.

**Konan**: Será que ninguém vai tirar elas de lá? Pein?!- **estava desmaiado no chão**- Tobi?!- **brigava com uma palmeira** - ¬¬

_..._

**No outro dia...**

Sakura acordara com muita dor de cabeça a esfregara numa tentativa de aliviar a dor, ao seu lado estavam Ino e Karin, emboladas uma encima da outra, Sakura empurrara as pernas de Ino.

**Sakura**:Hei! Acorda.- **jogando um travesseiro em Ino.**

**Ino**: O que que foi?! Saco!- **olhando para os lados**- Onde é que eu tô?

**Sakura**: Também não sei. Karin, acorda.- **jogando outro travesseiro em Karin**.

**Karin**: Que me***! Cadê minha blusa?-**notando a falta da peça de roupa.**

**Ino**: Tô com uma P**** dor de cabeça.

As três se levantaram da cama em que estavam, Karin se enrolou no lençol.

**Sakura**:Meu vestido novo! O que aconteceu com ele?- **a barra do vestido estava completamente rasgada.**

**Ino**: Vocês escutaram isso?

Sakura e Karin se calaram e escutaram o barulho de risos vindos de baixo. As três desceram as escadas e deram de frente com a imagem de três malucas se efregando a um amontoado de pessoas.

**Ino**: Eu tenho que parar de beber.¬¬

**Sakura**: Eu não fiz isso...- **tampando o rosto com as mãos. **


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura abrira os olhos estava deitada no sofá com sua cabeça escorada em um de seus braços.

**Sakura**: Eu tive um sonho estranho em que tinha acordado e me visto dançar que nem uma doida desvairada, esfregando num monte de pessoas estranhas com Ino e Karin.

**Ino**: Mas do que você tá falando?Isso não foi sonho não rolou de verdade.-**Sentada no sofá ao lado de Sakura. **

**Karin**: Você desmaiou depois de se olhar na TV, sabe deu no jornal.- **lixando as unhas na poltrona ao lado.**

**Sakura**: O quê?O.O

**Ino**: Parece que eles estavam fazendo uma reportagem sobre as comemorações e filamram aquilo apesar de terem colocado nossa imagem embaçada com esse cabelo rosa seu ...

**Sakura:** Eu não creio ...- **pálida como uma folha de papel.**

**Ino:** Sakura não se preocupe o jornal é local nunca vão ficar sabendo onde nós moramos.

**Sakura:** Minha vida tá arruinada, como que isso foi acontecer? Eu não bebi nada naquela festa exceto aquele troço ....que ... o Tobi me deu!- **levantando-se de súbito do sofá. **

**Karin**: Não acredito que ela caiu nessa ...u.u

**Ino**: Você bebeu algo que não sabia o que era? Depois eu que sou a loira da história.

**Karin**: Do que você tá falando? Até onde eu me lembro você foi a primeira a subir naquela mesa.

**Ino**: Isso não é relevante agora ...

(**n/a: **É sim, pilantra)

Enquanto as três estavam "conversando" na sala, Pein e Konan voltavam para dentro da casa.

**Konan**: Karin o Sasuke disse que viria te buscar, pediu que você esperasse. Ino você pode vir conosco seu namorado esta lá do lado de fora te esperando.

**Sakura**: ...

**Pein**: Sakura-chan acho melhor você ficar na casa por um tempo ...

**Sakura**: ...- **lágrimas aos olhos** – Minha vida acabou!- **correndo até seu quarto.**

**Ino**: Tenho certeza que ela supera u.u

**Karin**: Não tem problema se eu ficar aqui até o Sasuke chegar?

**Konan**: Nenhum, os degenerados dos meus irmãos já saíram e não voltam tão cedo.

**Karin**: Tudo bem então.- **sentando-se novamente no sofá ligando a TV.**

Ino, Pein e Konan saíram da casa e foram até a Kombi velha estacionada na frente.

**Ino**: Aonde tá aquele carro de vocês?

**Pein**: Aqueles animais pegaram hoje de manhã.

Chouji que se encontrava alguns metros a frente correra até Ino e a abraçara quase lhe sufocando.

**Chouji**: Ino eu fiquei tão preocupado com você!

**Ino**: Me solta! Tá me ... sufocando!- **voz esganiçada.**

Chouji soltara Ino que respirava fundo.

**Ino**: Seu inútil!- **dando tapas nas costa de Chouji**- Imprestável! Aonde você estava quando eu estava lá encima daquela mesa?!

**Chouji**: Calma, Ino!- **tentando se proteger dos tapas de Ino.**

**Pein**: ¬¬

**Konan**: u.u '

Pein e Konan entraram na Kombi e esperaram até que Chouji e Ino terminassem sua briga.

Pein ligou a Kombi e a guiou pelo caminho que os levaria até o apartamento de Ino perto da praia, mas a Kombi para de funcionar no meio do caminho, Pein sai e começa a chutar os pneus do automóvel.

**Konan**: Você sabe que isso não vai fazê-la funcionar.

**Pein**: Eu sei ¬¬, acho que tem um posto há alguns quilômetros daqui.

Konan avisou que ela e Pein iriam até o posto de gasolina e que os esperassem.

**1 hora depois.**

**Ino**: Chouji eles estão demorando muito!- **escorando na Kombi.**

**Chouji**: Eu sei disso Ino...- **soltando um suspiro**- vou da uma olhada no motor você vigia e me avisa se os ver.

**Ino**: Tá ...- _" Isso é uma das poucas coisas pra quê você é útil!"_

**Não muito longe dali.**

**Konan**: Pein eu te mato!- **estendo o dedo para pedir carona.**

**Pein**: Seja mais convincente Konan!-**escondido atrás de uma placa.**

**De volta a Kombi.**

Enquanto Chouji verificava alguma coisa na Kombi, Ino se recostava na Kombi, até um conversível aparecer e parar a sua frente, um homem ruivo bronzeado pelo Sol lhe falou.

**Homem**: Algum problema?- **fitando as pernas expostas de Ino através dos óculos de sol.**

**Ino**: Na verdade essa lata velha parou e preciso tanto ir pra casa.- _" Meu Deus que homem lindo!"_

**Homem**: Se você quiser **eu** posso te dar uma carona.

**Ino**: Se não for muito incomodo- **passando rebolando na frente do carro.**

**Homem**: Nenhum ...-**acompanhando cada passo de Ino por trás das lentes dos óculos.**

O homem dera a partida e levara Ino consigo.

**Chouji**: Ino acho que já resolvi o problema. – **voltando-se para frente da Kombi e não vendo Ino**- Ino?

**De volta à casa de praia.**

**Karin**: Sakura não chora desse jeito eu já fiz coisa pior na minha vida e não me arrependo.

**Sakura**: Isso alivia um pouco, mas ...- **voltando a chorar.**

**Karin**: Eu desisto .- **saindo do quarto indo atender a porta.**

Era Sasuke a porta.

**Karin**: Meu amor!- **abraçando Sasuke**- onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupada!

**Sasuke**: Nós precisamos conversar Karin.- **tom sério.**

**Karin**: Isso não deve ser bom .- **seguindo Sasuke até seu carro.**

**No posto de gasolina.**

**Konan**: Como assim não trouxe a carteira?!- **gritando histericamente.**

**Pein**: Devo ter esquecido no porta-luvas do carro.

**Konan**: Eu não acredito, além de me fazer pegar carona com aquele caminhoneiro tosco agora eu vou ter que pagar a gasolina?!- **o rosto avermelhado de raiva.**

**Pein**: Konan coisas deste tipo acontecem ...

**Konan**: Cala a boca!- **pagando a gasolina.**

**De volta a casa.**

Sakura ainda chorava no quarto por seu comportamento deplorável da última noite, como Tobi pode tê-la enganado dessa forma lhe oferecendo qualquer coisa que a fez ficar completamente bêbada!

Um toque na porta fez ela se recompor um pouco.

**Sakura**: Vai embora Karin!

A pessoa que entrara não fora embora, ao contrario sentara-se ao seu lado na cama.

**Tobi**: Sakura-chan ta bem?

Sakura estava com os olhos inchados e o cabelo desgrenhado com a maquiagem da outra noite escorrida.

**Sakura**: Tobi você se lembra aquilo que você me deu ontem?- **voz altamente controlada.**

**Tobi**: Tobi não saber?

**Sakura**: Estava num copo florido, lá no luau ...-**perdendo a paciência**

**Tobi**: Tobi se lembrar, Itachi deu um pra Tobi dar pra Sakura e outro pra Tobi beber. Por quê?

**Sakura**: Nada ...- **chamas se emanando por todo corpo de Sakura.-** Tobi você pode me dar licença para eu tomar um banho e me arrumar?

**Tobi**: Certo .- **saindo do quarto.**

Sons de coisas sendo atiradas no chão e palavras não recomendadas para menores.

**Tobi**: O.o

**Na casa do homem misterioso.**

No alto de um morro, estava uma casa muito luxuosa onde Ino entrara com o homem misterioso.

**Ino**: Que lindo, você mora aqui?-**saindo do carro.**

**Homem**: Não, aqui é minha casa de praia.- **guiando Ino até dentro da casa**- Mas eu acho que você não reconheceu não é?

**Ino**: Acho que não. Deveria?

**Homem**: Tenho certeza que não reconheceria, na verdade estive naquele luau de ontem a noite, minha irmã estava lá com o namorado- **fazendo Ino sentar-se no sofá da grande sala**- disse-me que haveriam seus amigos mais próximos e você estava lá. O namorado dela é seu amigo de infância pelo o que ela me disse ...

**Ino**: Você é irmão da Temri!Então você viu toda aquela cena?! Que vergonha**- interpretando o papel de menina acanhada-** Eu não tenho o costume de beber e foi só um gole para aquilo acontecer, era para meu namorado me ajudar mas ...

(**N/A**: Mentirosa o/)

**Homem**: Você tem um namorado? Que pergunta idiota. Seria um sacrilégio se não tivesse.

**Ino**: Acho que não sou muito boa como namorada, sabe ele sempre se esquece de mim e dá preferência a comidas melhores .

**Homem**: Ele é um idiota, não fique assim- **fazendo afagos em sua cabeça.**

**Ino**: " _Desculpa Chouji!"-_ **sorriso maligno seguido de choro falso.**

...

Pein e Konan voltaram e viram somente Chouji ao lado da Kombi chorando.

**Konan**: Meu deus! O que aconteceu?

**Chouji**: A Ino sumiu!- **chorando que nem uma criança.**

**Pein**: Amigo, já era ...

**Chouji**: Hum?

**Pein**: Você sabe, sua namorada é loira, bonita e é com o perdão da palavra muito gostosa.

**Chouji**: T.T- **com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**

**Konan**: Você fica mais insensível a cada dia ¬¬

...

Pein e Konan voltaram para casa não antes de deixar Chouji em seu apartamento aos prantos para ser consolado por Naruto e Hinata.

**Naruto:**Vocês deveriam tê-lo deixado numa churrascaria ou num self-service a comida aqui é racionada.

**Pein: **O cara é seu amigo, você tem que considerar os sentimentos dele ...

**Naruto: **Eu tô considerando é meu estomago, essa cara comi pra ca****** quando ta normal imagina com depressão?!Eu vou morrer de fome!

A voz longínqua e lamentada de Chouji soava por todo apartamento.

**Chouji:**Inooooo!

**Pein: **Naruto o problema é seu agora**.-saindo da casa mais depressa que podia.**

**Naruto: **Maldito.

Em casa Konan ainda estava carrancuda com Pein por sua desconsideração para com ela.

**Konan:** Quando digo que você é um inútil não é atoa!** – batendo** **a porta da frente com toda a força.**

**Pein:** Konan isso só foi deslize, como é que eu podia imaginar que a carteira tinha ficado lá?

**Konan:** Eu vou deslizar a minha mão na tua cara!

**Pein:** Konan você esta escutando?

Konan para sua reclamação e fica atenta para qualquer som.

**Konan:** Tá ficando maluco? Eu não estou escutando nada.

**Pein**: É isso, não tem nenhum choro,grito,sirene ...

**Konan:** Meu Deus a Sakura suicidou!-**correndo até o quarto de Sakura.**

**Pein:**Ela se matou ou não?!-**gritando das escadas**.

**Kona**n: Não,graças a aonde será que ela foi.

* * *

**GENTE EU SEI QUE EU DEMORA PARA POSTAR MAS ENTENDAM, EU TENHO COISAS A FAZER SABE ...**

**COISAS ...**

**O HOMEM MISTERIOSO TODOS SABEM QUEM É DÃÃÃÃÃÃ.**


	15. Chapter 15

Nas areias da praia em frente ao mar Deidara fazia pose de surfista ao lado de sua prancha, com seus cabelos loiros reluzentes pela luz do sol, corpo bronzeado e um abdomém "definido". Mulheres passavam e o observavam com seus olhos sedentos de desejo.

**Kisame:** você sabe só fazer pose ...-** surgindo ao lado de Deidara.**

**Deidara:** Você brotou da terra? De onde é que você apareceu?!

**Kisame:** Eu estava comprando cocada de maracujá pra Haku-chan o amor da minha vida.-**cara de bobo alegre.**

**Deidara:** Tá tanto faz, sai do meu lado que tá me atrapalhando.

**Kisame:** Cara você não esta fazendo nada, só ta parado faz meia hora segurando essa prancha e nem tem onda hoje.

**Deidara:** E daí? Vai entegar essa "cocada de maracujá"-i**mitando a voz apaixonada de Kisame**- pra Haku ou morre,some daqui.

Kisame desapareceu do lado de Deidara e reapareceu ao lado de Haku que se bronzeava ao lado de Itachi que estava mais queimado que carne de churrasco de pobre .

**Kisame:** Esta aqui Haku-chan me Love.

**Haku:** É por isso que eu te amo tanto**.-beijando os pequenos e salgados lábios de Kisame.**

**Itachi:**Bleh ...

Kisame olha violentamente para Itachi.

**Haku**: Não liga pra ele, deve estar com inveja do nosso amor.- **beijando Kisame novamente fazendo metade dos leitores vomitarem**.

Contra sua vontade Itachi se levanta e procura outro lugar para se bronzear,500 metros de praia depois encontra o local perfeito, semi deserto ,sem ondas e amontoado de pedras.

Deitado em cima de um pedra relativamente lisa terminava o seu banho de sol, meia hora depois entrou no mar onde mergulhou por um tempo e voltou a praia em SLOWMOTION,perto de sua esteira estendida no chão uma garota o esperava.

...

**Ino:** Ninguém atende ao telefone devem estar na praia, e o celular do meu namorado esta desligado. O que eu vou fazer? As chaves estão com ele.

**Homem misterioso que todo mundo sabe que é o Gaara: **Eu posso te levar até a praia, você apenas me mostra onde vocês geralmente ficam.

**Ino:** Eu não sei, se nos virem juntos podem pensar o pior de mim.**-ficando um pouco vermelha.**

Gaara:"_Ela é tão correta e tímida..."_

**Ino**_**:**" Eu deveria ser atriz ..."_

O homem misterioso (Gaara), a levara até perto de seu apartamento.

**Ino:** Obrigada por ajudar. Adeus-** virando-s**e-"_um, dois,três!"_

**Gaara:** Ino você vai até a praça esta noite?

**(n/a**: a praça seria o point)

**Ino:** Acho que vou com meus amigos .**-fazendo cara de inocente.**"_Isso agora fala pra gente se encontrar."_

**Gaara: **Minha irmã disse para eu ir , talvez a gente se encontre lá.

**Ino:** Ok, tudo bem , até a noite Gaara-kun.

Gaara engatou a primeira e se foi em seu conversível prata. Quando não pode mais ver o carro Ino começou a dar pulos de alegria. Correndo até seu apartamento abre a porta com a chave reserva que levava em seu sutiã.

**Hinata:** Ino graças a Deus você chegou, Chouji estva desesperada pensou que você foi raptada ou abdusida.

Ao segui até a cozinha viu Chouji com o rosto coberto por lágrimas e mais inchado que normal.

**Chouji:** Ino meu amor você esta bem! Graças ao pai eterno!-** tentando abraçar ino que se esquiva.**

Ino sai da cozinha e vai até seu quarto, Chouji a segui.

**Chouji:** ino minha querida o que você esta fazendo?

Ino abrira sua mala e recolhia suas roupas que estavam no chão e as colocava na mala, em uma sacola separava as roupas sujas. Pegou uma toalha entrou no banheiro , 10 minutos depois saiu, expulsou Chouji do quarto e rapidamente trocara de roupa.

**Ino: **Onde estão o Naruto e a Hinata ?

**Chouji:** eles saíram foram até a praia já que você reapareceu e esta bem.

**Ino:** Chouji vou no salão, pode ir a praia se quiser por que vou demorar nos encontramos a noite,bye bye!-**mandando beijinhos para Chouji.**

...

**Naruto: **Hina-chan desde que chegamos aqui eu não vejo o Kakashi-sensei talvez no luau, mas foi apenas quando ele tirou a Sakura de cima da mesa.

**Hinata:** Acho que ele deve estar aproveitando em algum lugar cercado de adultos, ele sempre fica cercado de crianças no trabalho.

Não muito longe dali.

**Kakashi:** Truco!

**Garoto de 12 anos:** Cai!

Kakashi acena a cabeça para seu parceiro de 8 anos.

**Kakashi:** Seis!

**Garoto de 12 anos:** Pode vir tio!

Kakashi mostra o **A** de coração preto com rabo e o 4 de florzinha, ou mais conhecidos como ESPADILHA e ZAP.

**Garoto de 9 anos parceiro do de 12 anos: **P**** meu!

**Kakashi:** Olha a boca pivete mau-educado, agora passa grana!

**De volta a praia.**

**Haku:** Gente ele ficou mesmo com inveja do nosso amor-** deitada ao lado de Kisame.**

**Kisame: **Sei lá algo não tá me cheirando bem e não é o coco do cachorro que tá ali na frente.

Em um lugar desolado da praia Itachi se desviava de um coco que voava em sua direção.

**Itachi:** Pirou garota!

**Sakura: **não banque o inocente, a culpa foi sua! Agora com que cara eu vou aparecer em casa?!

**Itachi**: Não entendo porque você esta com tanta raiva.

**Sakura:** eu não estou com raiva eu estou furiosa! Como você pode, até seu irmão !

**Itachi:** O Tobi bebi mais do que o Sasori ficou alucinado por causa do baseado que ele fumou.

**Sakura**: Eu não acredito que você deu este tipo de coisa para ele?!

**Itachi:** Você agindo que nem um p*** doida. O Tobi não é nenhuma criança e eu sei que você quer...

**Sakura:** Cala a boca!

**Itachi:** Por favor não vai dá uma de virgem bobinha pra cima de mim.

**Sakura:** Você é um idiota-** saindo daquele lugar.**

Itachi a seguiu e a segurou por trás.

**Sakura:** O que você esta fazendo me solta!- **tentando soltar-se de Itachi.**

**Itachi:** Porque você não aproveita que não tem ninguém aqui. Eu não vou contar ...- **dizendo aos ouvidos de Sakura com uma voz rouca.**

**Sakura:** Do que você está falando?- c**om o rosto avermelhado e os olhos semi-serrados sua voz parecia um sussurro.**

**Itachi:** Você Sabe do que eu estou falando ...-afastando as alças do vestido de Sakura pendendo-as para o lado, enquanto beijava suavemente seu pescoço.

O vestido caiu sobre as pedras, o corpo de Sakura se aquece, seus olhos estão enebriados, parecia embriagada com a voz e o toque de itachi, ele a deita no chão rochoso e a despi lentamente ...

---

-Opa! Espera um minuto!

Toda a cena é congelada.

-Isso não era pra ser uma comédia romântica sem noção?

-u.u

-Então o que esse elemento ecchi tá fazendo aí, não me diga que ela vai trair o Tobi! Eu não admito!

-O.O

- Exclui isso agora, eu não quero saber se todo mundo acha o Itachi gostoso,lindo, um pedaço de mal caminho com cobertura de chocolate suíço.

-¬¬

-inventa outra coisa ...

-Ù.U

...

Voltando a cena ...

Sakura se vira e sai daquele lugar desolado, encontra Tobi no caminho e o puxa pelo braço.

**Sakura:** Vamos para a sorveteria Tobi-kun?-**sorrindo amavelmente.**

**Tobi:** Tobi vai!-** feliz que nem um duende.**

Para Tobi cada minuto ao lado de Sakura era um minuto precioso, um momento inesquecível, cada movimento dela parecia o passo de uma dança, sem que soubesse estava apaixonado.

Em casa konan andava de um lado para o outro, Pein sentado numa poltrona a observava.

**Pein:** konan pare de andar assim que já esta me deixando enjoado.

**Konan:** Estou muito preocupada Pein.

**Pein:** O chouji já ligou dizendo que Ino já estava bem, meio estranha o que é muito normal pra essa gente esquisita, mas bem.

**Konan:** Disso eu já sei, eu estou preocupada com o Zetsu, já faz mais de 24 horas que eu não o vejo e a culpa é sua.

**Pein:** Minha culpa?! O que eu tenho haver com o desaparecimento do corintiano?

**Konan**: Você espantou o Gerivaldo, se aquele papagaio não tivesse voado apavorado Zetsu estaria aqui.

**Pein:** Aí meu saco, o Zetsu já bem gradinho, sério ele é maior que eu.

**Konan:** Você não entende, ele sempre desaparece e quando volta você o faz desaparecer de novo isso é demais pra mim ...-** começando a chorar.**

**Pein:** Konan amorzinho, ele não pode ter ido muito longe.-c**onsolando Konan.**

Peinaproveitava um dos raros momentos em que podia tocar Konan sem ser espancado, em seu abraço caloroso com Konan a porta é aberta violentamente revelando a figura de ZEtsu.

**Zetsu:**Ah! Vocês estão aí.

Konan se desvencilha do abraço de Pein e corre para os braços de Zetsu e chora feito uma criança.

**Zetsu:** Não chore assim paixão..**.-acariciando as costas de Konan.**

**Pein:** ¬¬- c**om a cara do cão-** Zetsu onde você estava?

**Konan**: eu estava tão preocupada!-**abraçando Zetsu com mais força.**

**Zetsu:** konan você não precisa se preocupar comigo,eu estava numa vila de pescadores há 14 quilômetros daqui com Gerivaldo.

**Pein: **Que interessante ...-**sarcasticamente.  
**

**Konan:** Onde esta o Gerivaldo?

**Zetsu**: ele se entregou ao amor ...**-olhar entristecido**.

**Konan:** ele encontrou um papagaio fêmea, que lindo.

**Zetsu**: Não, uma garça, se apaixonou a primeira vista e me deixou pelo amor.

**Konan: **Zetsu isso ...

**ZEtsu**: Eu já superei Konan- **os olhos cheios de lágrimas.**

**Konan:** Zetsu ...

Pein resmungava para si mesmo....

* * *

**DEcepção cortaram a melhor cena, mas isso é uma comédia romântica sem noção.**

**Não faz parte do contexto um ecchi beirando um hentai, então nada de cenas fortes ta bem.**

**aproveitando Vou lançar uma nova fic um pouco mais séria, espero qu leiam, melhor estou intimando vocês a lerem, será lançado no cap juntamente com o final desta.**

**Uma pessoa me amndou a revaiew e eu vou copiar e colar o neme dele aki **'natsumisakamoto'

**não sei como dizer isso mas a histtória é irregular, ou seja só ponho quando estou afim( mentira) só posso postar quando tenho plena certeza que esta boa.**


	16. Chapter 16

Na grande mesa todos os Aktsukis estavam reunidos para o almoço, que ocorria as 17h03min.

Deidara: Eu realmente queria saber em que mês estamos em quanto tempo eu já tô nessa praia?_ puxando os cabelos ressecados_ Olha pra isso!

Um tufo de cabelos como palha seca saíra em sua mão.

Pein: Cruzes ...¬¬

Konan: Certo eu estou vendo somente o Deidara... Onde tá o resto daqueles degenerados? Pra que eu passo três horas nesse fogão no calor dos infernos? Hein?

Pein: Calma Konanzinha. Não tem comida o suficiente mesmo ...

Konan: Você sabe o quanto eu me preocupo_ choramingando_ eles saem não dizem pra onde vão,desarrumam toda a casa e fica com um cheiro horrível e minha pia tá entupida de cabelo rosa!Ainda descobri que o Maurício Matheus traiu a Geruza que esta grávida de gêmeos com a melhor amiga dela!

Deidara: A Genicléia?_pulando da cadeira.

Konan: É!_chorando ainda mais.

Deidara: eu não acredito bem que eu sabia que ela não prestava! Pobre Geruza logo agora que ela descobriu que na verdade não era irmã do Maurício Matheus naquela viagem a savana africana onde seus pais se conheceram depois da queda do avião!

Pein: _¬¬"Pelo amor de Deus alguém me dá um tiro!"_

Enquanto Deidara e a neurótica e de TPM Konan discutem a novela que dura mais de dez anos.

_Sorte/revés_: **você acaba de fazer um mal negócio pague 50.**

Garoto de 8 anos: P****!

Kakashi: Olha boca garoto.

Garoto de 6 anos: É minha vez!

O garoto joga os dados e ele rolam até o pé de uma mulher ao lado de um policial.

Mulher: é esse homem guarda!_ apontando para Kakashi_ Já o vi extorqui varias crianças e sabe mais o que ele faz.

Kakashi: ugh!_ correndo como nunca.

O policial corre atrás de Kakashi e dispara uma arma de choque Kakashi cai eletrocutado.

Garoto de 8 anos: Mãe você andou bebendo de novo?

Mulher: Do que se ta falando garoto?_pegando uma garrafinha de metal da bolsa e bebendo em seguida_ Vamos lá que seu pai tá esperando do lado da loja de bebida Joanzinho...

Menino de 8 anos: Meu nome é Lucas mãe e aquele não é o papai é um boneco de posto ...

O policial leva o corpo chamuscado de Kakashi para delegacia e o prende numa cela junta a rostos conhecidos.

Policial: Esses turistas estão ficando cada dia piores..._ disse ao balançar a cabeça e fechar as grades da cela.

No mesmo recinto estavam Sasori abraçado a uma garrafa de vodka, Hidan encolhido em um canto escuro balançando de um lado para o outro e Itachi fazendo nada...

Não muito longe dali.

Ino: Eu tava numa precisando de uma coisa que diga eu sou bonita mais não sou p******.

Cabelereiro: Dexa com o Antoine bonita, pode dexah. Você vai ser aquela estatua de pedra sem braço sabe.

Ino: É..."_Mas do que essa biba á falando?"_

Critica de arte ao lado que estava retocando o penteado pseudo emo balança a cabeça e pensa.

"Ah! Gente incapacitada!"

Ainda não muito longe dali,mais longe do ponto principal.

**Sakura:** Mãe eu nunca fiz nada de errado na minha vida,mas eu tenho que te contar uma coisa eu dan ... Eu não vou conseguir!

**Tobi:** Não vai conseguir o que Sakura-chan?


End file.
